Cipta dan Sirna
by Koyuki17
Summary: Semua bermula dari keisengan Boboiboy dan ketiga temannya untuk mengikuti Fang, murid misterius yang bersikeras bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak. Sebuah langkah awal untuk mengetahui keanehan yang terjadi di antara keseharian mereka terlanjur diambil. Akankah realitas atas segalanya mengemuka seiring dengan petualangan mereka di 'Matra? Warning: OOC, AU, possible OC, typo, etc
1. Prolog

_Tiada harga yang setara bagi sebuah kebenaran. Sepahit apapun masa lalu yang telah berganti menjadi lembaran memori semata. Senihil apapun tempat yang menyambut ketika diri ini kembali rebah pada buaiannya._

Cipta dan Sirna

By: Koyuki17

Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

Prolog: Tepi

Sebentang angkasa menyapa, menyibakkan tabir kabut seiring dengan sadar yang kian memekat. Menggantung pada kelamnya malam sekaligus hampir tak lagi terbilang, pelita mungil nan benderang yang menjadi anasir bagi alam semesta. Namun bulatan besar planet kini turut menghiasi langit, begitu dekatnya hingga jemarinya pun tergelitik untuk menggapainya. Seolah berbagai ilustasi pada buku astronomi bergambar yang dilihat Boboiboy dulu terangkum tepat di atas sana.

_Bintang, meteor, planet, bahkan nebula. Netranya kini setara dengan visi dari sebuah teropong angkasa._

Boboiboy tak lagi tahu bagaimana ia berakhir dan terlelap di sebuah kursi kayu berlengan, lalu menjemput asingnya angkasa melalui lubang besar pada dinding dan atap sebuah sudut kamar apartemen. Ia hafal betul bagaimana planet dan objek angkasa seharusnya tak sedekat ini, namun tak sekalipun gentar menaklukan kagum yang menawan intuisinya untuk sejenak memaku. Untuk sejenak merenung.

Remaja itu pun mulai menyebarkan cakrawala netranya, merendah sekaligus memilah satu demi satu benda yang ada di sekelilingnya. Remang yang mengakar bukanlah rintang, karena cahaya dari atas sana menyepuh segala sesuatu di sekitarnya dengan warna keperakan.

Tak banyak hal yang ada di sana. Sebuah meja belajar yang dipenuhi oleh carik kertas dengan gambar-gambar kekanakan ada di sebelah kanan. Sebuah ranjang mungil yang entah mengapa tak begitu asing berada di sebelah kiri. Tapi tak ada petunjuk dimana persisnya ia berada.

"Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi..." Sebuah suara kini mendapat limpahan atensi Boboiboy, membuat pemuda bersurai gelap itu melirik ke sudut ruangan yang lain yang belum dijamahnya.

Bersandar pada dinding yang luput dari retakan dan celah, sosok yang persis seperti figurnya hadir di sana. Boboiboy tersentak kaget, melihat sepasang mata berwarna keemasan yang kini menatapnya. Satu-satunya rupa yang menjadi pembeda antara Boboiboy dan sosok di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu... apakah kau sudah memutuskannya?" Sosok ini seolah telah lelah menunggu hingga dahaganya akan sebuah jawaban terpuaskan.

"Kau... siapa?" Pertanyaan itulah yang justru mengemuka, menyiratkan bahwa Boboiboy tidak menggenggam sebuah jawaban apapun yang diminta.

Dua patah kata itu justru membuat pemilik netra keemasan meringis, seolah rangkaian aksara itu adalah bilah yang menyayat sukmanya. Boboiboy kian meragu. Menimbang-nimbang kembali apa yang telah ia ucapkan, lalu apa yang semestinya ia ucapkan setelahnya.

"Melupakan adalah hal yang mudah bukan? Kau selalu begitu..." Nada kecewa pun terdengar begitu kentara.

Sembari menggelengkan kepala pelan, sosok yang persis sama dengannya itu mengambil langkah demi langkah menuju celah dimana angkasa penuh warna berada di baliknya. Lalu ia pun kembali berbalik pada Boboiboy, tepi kamar itu menjadi batas tipis antara hidup dan mati. Hembusan kuat angin yang menerpa pun menjadi isyarat atas jarak kamar itu dan permukaan tanah nun jauh di bawah sana.

"Sama seperti yang lain. Keberadaanku takkan lagi bertahan lama..." Kata-kata itu cukuplah menjadi pelatuk, membuat Boboiboy bangkit dengan tergesa.

Iris hazel milik Boboiboy akhirnya menangkap sebuah retakan pada tubuh itu, dan segenap sukmanya menjerit dalam hati. Barulah ia berlari dan mencoba meraih sosok yang kian menyerpih. Namun sebuah determinasi membuat tubuh itu melompat ke belakang, menyambut dekapan gravitasi. Bibir yang sendu itu pun bergerak dan menyusun sebuah ungkapan selamat tinggal.

_Kepingan waktu milikku_

_Adalah bentang hampa _

_Namun anganku _

_Berteriak dengan lantangnya_

_Tak ingin menyambut sirna_

-CdS-

Suara napasnya begitu memburu, membuat remaja dengan sejumput surai putih itu mencoba menarik napas lebih dalam lagi. Detak jantungnya tak keruan, adrenalin masih memuncak dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya berada dalam keadaan siaga. Perlu waktu hingga Boboiboy kembali pada ambang statis dimana tubuh dan benaknya kembali membumi. Tanpa aba-aba, sesuatu tertumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Namun sekali lagi, tak sekilaspun gambar terlintas dalam memorinya.

.

.

.

Berlanjut pada chapter 1: Dusta

**A/N: Halooo saya kembali lagi dengan fanfiksi yang baru ^^/**

**Mungkin kali ini akan berbeda dengan fanfiksi sebelumnya walaupun sama-sama AU...**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sempat mampir dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^**


	2. Dusta

_Mencari. Di tengah stagnansi yang jarang mengundang tanya sesiapa. Kepingan yang hilang tanpa gema hadirnya. Akankah engkau percaya? Atas samarnya ambang dusta dan fakta._

Cipta dan Sirna

By: Koyuki17

Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

Chapter 1: Dusta

Sauh atensi remaja itu seharusnya berlabuh pada cemerlang angkasa lebih lama lagi. Sejenak beristirahat dari teropong bintang andalannya itu justru membuat Boboiboy menemukan hal yang ganjil. Awalnya Boboiboy hanyalah iseng mengamati lampu-lampu kota, namun tajam manik hazelnya justru menangkap sekelebat figur asing jauh di jalan raya. Kelana kecilnya pada gemintang malam itu pun seketika terhenti.

Ada seseorang yang dengan gesitnya beranjak, menyelusup diantara bayang-bayang yang tercipta dari deret pepohonan. Segeralah teleskop Boboiboy membidik ke jalanan di bawah sana. Kamar dan jendela yang berada di lantai dua dan letak rumah yang berada hampir di puncak bukit menjadi titik yang nyaman dan leluasa untuk mengawasi.

Jubah abu-abu dikenakan sosok itu hingga menutupi kepala, menyembunyikan dengan sempurna wajah dan rupa lain yang bisa dijadikan pengenal. Di bawah lebatnya pohon yang dekat dengan perpustakaan kota, sosok itu pun akhirnya berhenti dan membeku. Seolah sebuah patung baru saja dipahat di bawah pohon itu.

'Untuk apa orang itu berdiri di sana malam-malam?' segera saja pertanyaan itu terlontar dalam benak Boboiboy. Ingin sebenarnya ia melaporkan ini pada Tok Aba, tapi tak tega ia membangunkan sang atok yang belum lama tertidur di kamar bawah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk terus mengawasi, jikalau benar sosok itu memang berniat buruk.

Boboiboy hampir saja memekik kaget ketika objek pengamatannya tahu-tahu memandang lurus ke arahnya, menembus celah sempit dari lensa teleskop. Jelaslah sudah sorot mata kemerahan menyala, persis seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Boboiboy menunduk dan menenggelamkan sebagian besar tubuhnya dari ambang jendela, detak jantungnya bergema begitu lantangnya.

Perlu setidaknya setengah menit sampai Boboiboy kembali pada teleskopnya itu, setelah napasnya tak lagi memburu. Namun dalam temaram di bawah sana, sosok berjubah itu telah pergi. Seolah dingin kelana angin membawanya dalam kehampaan di malam itu. Boboiboy pun tertegun sejenak, intuisinya masih berbunyi nyaring. Ia tak bisa melepaskan bagaimana sorot mata itu menatapnya dengan sirat ancaman.

-CdS-

Waktu sarapan adalah kesempatan yang ditunggu Boboiboy keesokan paginya. Lekaslah ia menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya semalam pada sang kakek. Namun penuturan Boboiboy itu terkesan hanya dianggap lalu, seringan kepulan asap dari cokelat hangat yang tadi tersaji di atas meja makan. Tok Aba bahkan bertanya apakah Boboiboy tidak sedang mengigau semalam.

"Sudahlah, tak baik jika langsung menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Di daerah sini kan aman, masa iya sistem keamanan nggak bekerja" begitulah komentar Tok Aba untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi tok, kalau benar orang itu ada niat jahat bagaimana?" kilah Boboiboy sembari melahap suapan terakhir nasi goreng sarapannya itu.

"Anggap saja dulu orang itu adalah aktor atau apalah yang harus berpenampilan seperti itu" lain dengan anak muda yang masihlah hijau, waktu telah menempa sang kakek untuk lebih tenang. "Lagipula, kau sudah punya bukti kalau orang itu memang orang jahat?"

Gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban dari Boboiboy, lalu ia pun beranjak dari meja makan untuk menyimpan piring kotor di wastafel dapur. Pertanyaan barusan telak dan membuat Boboiboy tak lagi berdebat. Karena memang ia sendiri pun tak punya bukti apapun selain prasangkanya barusan.

Tok Aba hanya tersenyum dan menghela napas ketika melihat reaksi cucunya itu. Pastilah anak itu kecewa, tapi tak apa. Segeralah Tok Aba mengambil amplop dari meja di ruang tamu. Setelah memastikan Boboiboy selesai membersihkan piring dan menyeka tangannya yang basah, Tok Aba pun mengulurkan surat itu.

"Nih, kiriman dari pak pos kemarin. Hampir atok lupa!" ucap Tok Aba dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya.

Cemberut pada bibir remaja itu seketika berganti. Sebuah surat dari sang ayah memanglah satu-satunya hal yang mampu mengalihkan Boboiboy sejenak. Nampaklah jelas dari seruan riang remaja itu sembari mengangkat surat ke hadapan kedua matanya.

"Bacanya kalau kau senggang di sekolah, nanti terlambat" Tok Aba pun mengingatkan waktu yang memang selalu tak terasa bergulir.

Boboiboy lekas menyimpan suratnya dengan apik sebelum menggendong tasnya itu dan mulai beranjak menuju pintu depan. "Boboiboy berangkat dulu ya tok!"

Kamera berwarna perak yang tak Boboiboy sadari sudah dalam genggaman Tok Aba tahu-tahu menangkap gambarnya barusan. Sebuah rutinitas dimana satu lagi potret Boboiboy disalin pada lembar foto nantinya. Karena kedua orangtua Boboiboy tak bisa menyaksikannya beranjak dewasa, Tok Aba berinisiatif untuk memotret sang cucu pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Walaupun sekarang malah bergeser menjadi kesempatan iseng Tok Aba.

"Tok, kalau mau ambil foto bilanglah dulu!" protes Boboiboy untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau atok kasih tahu yang ada kamu malah jadi malu-malu" Tok Aba pun tertawa. "Nanti atok kasih catatan kalau kau selalu begini ketika surat ayahmu datang!"

"Atoook!" kembali Boboiboy memprotes, dan reaksinya hanya memperpanjang tawa sang kakek.

-CdS-

Sampai pada kelas di awal pagi adalah kesempatan emas bagi Boboiboy untuk membaca suratnya. Baris kata yang tertera mungkin tak pernah berganti makna inti, tak jauh dari betapa rindu sang ayah pada anak laki-laki bertopi jingganya itu. Tak luput kata-kata penyemangat yang selalu mampu membuat Boboiboy menyunggingkan senyum juga tawa kecil.

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy! Itu surat dari ayahmu?" Seorang gadis berkacamata bulat pun menyapa sebelum duduk di bangku depan.

"Iya Ying, selamat pagi," suara ramah Boboiboy pun menyahut.

"Boboiboy, sudah selesai belum bacanya? Aku ada cerita seram baru nih!" Gopal, sahabat Boboiboy yang tambun itu sedari tadi hanya bisa menunggu sambil menopang dagu di bangku sebelah.

"Sabar lah, ini sebentar lagi juga selesai" ucap Boboiboy sebelum kembali membaca lembar ketiga suratnya.

"Biarlah Boboiboy baca sampai selesai Gopal..." Yaya, sang gadis berkerudung merah jambu pun ikut menimpali.

"Boboiboy kan baru dapat surat setelah sekian lama!" tambah Ying dengan nada ketusnya. Tak perhatian memang teman mereka yang satu ini.

"Iya deh, tapi aku yakin kalian bakal menyesal kalau nggak mendengarnya!" Gopal pun menepuk dadanya dengan penuh percaya diri, namun baik Yaya maupun Ying melempar tatapan bosan sebelum mereka memulai obrolan lain.

Boboiboy sempat tersenyum dan bergegas menuntaskan lembar terakhir suratnya. Memang ketiga temannya sejak sekolah dasar ini telah hapal betul dan memberikan ruang baginya untuk sejenak melepas relung nostalgia. Namun sebuah celetukan dari arah belakang langsung membuat senyum Boboiboy menipis, "huh, seperti anak manja saja..."

Fang yang duduk di bangku tepat di belakangnya adalah sosok baru dalam tahun keempat Boboiboy di sekolah menengah. Tapi sejak mereka sekelas, Boboiboy merasa kesehariannya sekarang selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh sepasang netra violet. Jika saja tahun lalu Boboiboy tidak menerima ajakan untuk dinominasikan sebagai pelajar paling populer di sekolah. Fang mungkin takkan bersikeras menunjukkan diri bahwa ia lebih pantas menyandang predikat siswa paling populer dibandingkan Boboiboy. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, maka Fang akan mengomentari Boboiboy dengan nada sinis seperti barusan.

Baru saja Boboiboy hendak menyahut, tahu-tahu Gopal menimpali ucapan remaja berkacamata itu. "Setidaknya Boboiboy menunggu ayahnya yang sudah jelas ada ya, bukan cuma imajinasi seperti kakakmu itu..."

Mendengar ucapan Gopal, Boboiboy langsung menurunkan suratnya kembali. Bahkan obrolan Ying dan Yaya terputus karena keduanya kompak menoleh ke belakang. Ucapan teman mereka ini memang selalu jadi sepercik api yang jatuh tepat di atas ladang mesiu. Lalu meledaklah amarah Fang yang diawali dengan gebrakan kedua tangannya pada meja.

"Apa kau bilang?!" seruan marah Fang pun kini membuat hampir seisi kelas melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau dengar tidak? Mau kuulang lagi?" Gopal balas menggertak, namun Fang pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalau bertengkar, akan kucatat nama kalian dan sepulang sekolah nanti dan kalian berdua harus membersihkan toilet!" tak ada yang lebih ampuh dari ancaman Yaya sang ketua kelas.

Urunglah Fang untuk melanjutkan niatnya barusan, ia pun duduk dengan kasarnya di kursi sembari mendengus kesal. Gopal masih membujuk Yaya untuk tidak menuliskan namanya. Boboiboy sempat melirik Fang, yang kini memulai kebiasaannya untuk melemparkan visinya pada sebentang langit di luar bingkai jendela. Walaupun lumayan kesal karena damai hidupnya diusik, Boboiboy tetap sedikit merasa tak enak pada rival barunya itu. Niat Fang barusan hanyalah mengomentari seperti biasa, namun kini harus berakhir dengan kasak-kusuk yang memenuhi kelas mereka.

Bergidik. Bagaimana hampir semua orang di kelas teringat kembali tentang figur seorang kakak yang seringkali Fang coba buktikan keberadaannya saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Bagaimana sosok bersurai berantakan itu bersikeras sekalipun orang tuanya hanya memiliki anak tunggal yang tak lain hanyalah Fang seorang. Namun dibandingkan ketakutan, Boboiboy merasa bahwa rivalnya itu dipenuhi dengan sebaris enigma yang diam-diam menarik atensinya.

-CdS-

Insiden di kelas nampaknya membuat Fang memutuskan untuk memperbaiki pandangan atas dirinya. Tibalah jam pelajaran olahraga siang itu. Mendengar bahwa materi praktik minggu ini adalah tes lari, maka sumringahlah Fang. Sebagai kapten klub basket, olahraga termasuk ke dalam bidang dimana ia bisa unjuk gigi.

"Kali ini akan kubuktikan bahwa aku lebih hebat darimu!" kembali kata-kata itu terdengar, jujur Boboiboy sudah mulai bosan.

Papa Zola, guru olahraga mereka malah menyambut pernyataan Fang dan dengan sengaja membuat kedua anak muridnya berada dalam giliran yang sama. "Ada tiga sesi tes hari ini: Tes lari jarak pendek, lari zig zag, dan lari jarak menengah! Siapa yang paling cepat maka dialah yang menang!"

Maka dimulailah tiga ronde lari itu. Pada lari jarak pendek, Boboiboy berhasil melesat mendahului Fang. Berbalik pada tes lari zig zag, Fang yang terbiasa berkelit cepat pada permainan basket lebih unggul. Pada tes lari jarak menengah, kedua remaja laki-laki itu menerobos garis finis di saat yang bersamaan sehingga mulailah keributan kecil.

"Aku yang duluan ya, jadi aku yang menang!" ujar Fang sambil menyilangkan tangan dengan angkuhnya.

"Bukan lah! Aku yang lebih cepat tadi!" Boboiboy tak kalah sengitnya berkata.

"Sudah, jam olahraga sudah selesai!" Papa Zola pun melerai dua muridnya itu. "Kalian berdua bereskan peralatan olahraga sebelum kembali ke kelas!"

Baru saja Boboiboy hendak mengambil _cone_ (kerucut berwarna warni yang dipakai dalam tes lari zig zag) yang ada di hadapannya, tangan cekatan Fang mengambil _con_e itu terlebih dulu. Boboiboy tentunya kesal karena Fang melakukan hal yang sama sampai tiga kali. Menangkap maksud Fang, Boboiboy pun semakin cekatan memunguti _cone _yang ada. Dua orang itupun kalap mengambil _cone_ hingga bersihlah sudah lintasan lari.

"Yang sampai duluan menyimpan ini berarti menang!" setelah mengambil _cone_ terakhirnya, Fang pun berbalik dan melesat menuju gudang penyimpanan.

"Hoi curang kau Fang, masa ngga ada aba-aba!" Boboiboy pun menyusul secepat mungkin walaupun sempat memprotes.

Dua pasang kaki itu tak mengendurkan kecepatan. Bahkan ketika keduanya berbelok tajam ke kanan, dimana pintu gudang terletak tepat setelah belokan tajam. Kedua anak remaja itu begitu sibuknya berlari secepat mungkin hingga terlambat menyadari Papa Zola yang baru saja keluar dari gudang.

"KYAAAA!"

Alih-alih menghindar ataupun menyetop kedua muridnya itu, Papa Zola malah mengeluarkan teriakan melengking. Kedua remaja laki-laki itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika serudukan mereka mampu membuat guru matematika yang merangkap sebagai guru olahraga mereka ini melayang dan memporak-porandakan nyaris separuh isi gudang peralatan olahraga.

.

.

.

"Kenapa pula aku harus membereskan gudang bersamamu sih!" sembari membenarkan meja yang rusak karena kena terjang, Fang pun kembali melayangkan protes.

"Kalau kau nggak tiba-tiba bikin perlombaan keempat, kita nggak akan menabrak Papa Zola sampai terbang begitu" tutur Boboiboy yang ikut memegangi kaki meja yang diperbaiki Fang.

Walaupun Fang tak lanjut mendebat, tapi remaja berkacamata itu masihlah memberengut. Gumaman tiada henti itu membuat Boboiboy kembali membuka mulut, "Kenapa sih kau sebegitu bencinya denganku?"

"Karena kau sudah merebut gelar siswa paling populer, memangnya kau nggak sadar apa?" dengan ketusnya Fang menjawab.

"Cuma karena itu?" tanya Boboiboy, manik matanya melirik Fang dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Cuma? Hei, aku sudah berusaha keras sejak masuk sekolah untuk mendapat predikat itu ya!" jawab Fang sembari membereskan bola yang masih berceceran di lantai dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus.

Lalu sunyi kembali, namun Boboiboy telah bertekad untuk menemukan celah untuk berdamai dengan orang yang satu ini. Selagi ada kesempatan untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan Fang sekarang. Demi mengamalkan petuah sang atok dimana ia sebisa mungkin tidak bermusuhan dengan siapapun. Setelah sedikit memutar otaknya, Boboiboy pun mencoba memperpanjang percakapan.

"Fang... kakakmu itu orangnya seperti apa?" lupa dengan perkataan Gopal, seketika mulut Boboiboy terkatup setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Hah?" alis Fang seketika terangkat, daripada marah ia terlihat keheranan dengan pertanyaan entah bermula dari mana itu.

"Penasaran saja, nggak dijawab pun ya sudah" buru-buru Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh dengar ya, kakakku itu siswa paling populer di sekolah ini dulu! Dan tentunya kami berdua mirip, jadi aku pun pasti bisa menjadi siswa paling populer di sini!" setelah menjelaskan dengan bangga, tiba-tiba saja Fang terdiam sejenak. "Terus memangnya kenapa, kau juga mau meledekku seperti yang lain?"

"Aku nggak akan bilang begitu. Jika memang Fang mengingatnya, mungkin saja kakakmu juga ada." jawab Boboiboy enteng.

"Kau ingin ikutan disebut kurang waras?" tanya Fang dengan keheranan.

"Nggak lah! Tapi aku pikir kamu bukan orang pelupa sepertiku..." Boboiboy pun menambahkan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Pasti, makannya nilai ulanganku lebih bagus dari punyamu!" terdengar Fang mendengus puas atas apa yang diucapkan Boboiboy barusan.

"Iya deh..." Boboiboy yang memang tak bisa memungkiri bahwa nilai ulangan tengah semesternya kemarin memang rata-rata berada di bawah nilai Fang.

Pembicaraan itu pun terhenti kembali, tapi Boboiboy masih belum merasa cukup. Dengan masih banyaknya pekerjaan mereka, ia pun memulai topik lain yang masih terlintas di benaknya sejak semalam.

"Oiya Fang, apa kamu tahu soal sosok berjubah abu-abu yang kadang keluyuran malam-malam?"

Kardus berisi bola tenis yang baru saja Fang angkat langsung terhempas dari pegangan tangannya. Kedua manik violet di balik bingkai kacamata itu melirik dengan tajam pada Boboiboy yang langsung terpaku.

"Kau melihatnya? Kapan?!" sembari berseru, Fang pun bertanya dengan tergesa.

"Eeh, tadi malam..." sahut Boboiboy, tak menyangka ia mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Fang.

Ada jeda sebelum Fang kembali menyahut. Iris violetnya sempat mengamati Boboiboy seolah memperhitungkan sesuatu. "Boboiboy, apa kau ingin tahu soal mereka?"

"Te.. tentu saja ingin! Sejak kemarin malam, aku merasa kalau mereka agak berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau mereka orang jahat seperti pencuri atau..."

"Sayangnya mereka memang pencuri" ucapan Fang nampak begitu datar, berkebalikan dengan kedua manik hazel yang membelalak padanya.

"Beneran Fang? Kalau begitu kita harus melapor!" Boboiboy pun segera bangkit dan hendak berlari. Namun raihan tangan Fang mampu menghentikan Boboiboy.

"Dengar dulu, mereka bukanlah orang yang bisa ditangkap" jelas Fang dengan wajah sangat serius.

"Terus bagaimana dong?" tanya Boboiboy, ia nampaknya tak habis pikir lagi apakah sebenarnya sosok mencurigakan itu.

"Aku tahu ke mana orang itu pergi, Jadi bagaimana, kau mau ikut tidak?" sebuah tawaran pun disodorkan Fang.

Boboiboy sempat terjeda oleh alur benaknya, menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang tepat. Tapi dibandingkan diam saja dan membiarkan sosok pencuri mencurigakan keluyuran di lingkungan sekitar, ia ingin menyeledikinya.

"Aku ikut" jawab Boboiboy pada akhirnya.

"Sabtu besok, tepat jam 7 malam di taman dekat belakang sekolah. Jangan sampai telat!" tutur Fang.

"Kenapa ke sekolah? Kemarin orang itu ada di dekat perpustakaan kota loh!" Boboiboy berusaha mengoreksi.

"Nanti juga kau tahu" ujar Fang dengan nada dingin kembali.

-CdS-

Belum dimulailah penyelinapan malam itu dan Fang sudah dibuat pusing. Seketika keputusan untuk mengajak Boboiboy ingin disesalinya. "Boboiboy, kenapa kau malah bawa pasukan hah?!"

Telunjuk Fang pun tertuju pada ketiga orang yang mendadak masuk ke dalam penyelinapan mereka malam itu. Ying tentunya langsung ingin balas mendebat seruan barusan. Yaya hanya tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tidak berkomentar. Gopal hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kita mau menyelinap bukan mau jalan-jalan! Argh, pasti kau cerita ke mereka bukan?" seruan Fang pun diiyakan oleh Boboiboy tanpa banyak mengelak.

"Dengar ya, aku masih nggak percaya kalau kau hanya mengajak Boboiboy untuk menangkap pencuri!" telunjuk Ying pun balas menerjang di depan muka Fang. "Pasti kau ada niat apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tak ingin berprasangka buruk, tapi kau benar-benar nggak punya niatan seperti itu kan?" ujar Yaya memastikan.

"Nggak lah! Iya sih aku kesal dengan orang ini, tapi untuk yang sekarang lain lagi urusannya!" kilah Fang.

"Tapi aku tetap nggak percaya, huh!" Ying pun melempar muka. "Pokoknya aku dan Yaya di sini akan memastikan kalau kalian (terutama kau, Fang) nggak berbuat sesuatu yang tak betul di sekolah!"

"Terserah kau saja..." kini Fang pun tak ingin memperpanjang. "Lalu kau mau ngapain sambil bawa-bawa kamera begitu?" seolah guru yang sedang mengabsen, Fang pun beralih pada Gopal dan benda yang digenggamnya.

"Kau pasti nggak _update _ya Fang! Aku ingin membuktikan misteri sekolah yang sedang panas-panasnya!" berbalik dengan kedua temannya, niat Gopal tak berhubungan dengan Boboiboy sama sekali. "Ada rumor yang menyebar kalau siswa yang keluyuran malam-malam bakal menemukan tempat aneh dan tak kembali lagi. Konon katanya..."

"Gopal, jangan ikut menyebarkan rumor yang tak jelas begitu. Semua orang jadi resah dan ketakutan, kau tahu?" kini Yaya pun menasihati.

"Makannya kita buktikan sekarang!" Gopal menyahut tanpa diminta.

"Sudah! Pokoknya kalian jangan mengganggu selama menyelinap ke dalam nanti!" ujar Fang.

"Jadi bagaimana Fang, tak apa kan?" Boboiboy pun bertanya, berharap penyusupan mereka untuk menemukan pencuri misterius itu tetap berlanjut.

Fang menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "ikuti aku dan jangan banyak bicara lagi"

.

.

.

Berbaris layaknya anak bebek, kelima remaja itu memulai penyusupan mereka malam itu. Mereka tak mungkin melewati gerbang depan dimana penjaga sekolah berada. Fang memimpin barisan menuju celah tersembunyi pada dinding di belakang sekolah.

"Hoo... jadi ada jalan masuk tersembunyi di sini. Darimana kau tahu Fang?" Boboiboy kontan penasaran.

"Kalau aku bilang, kalian paling nggak akan percaya..." balas Fang sembari menyingkirkan papan kayu yang dipiasang untuk menghalangi celah dinding. Selaras warna hijaunya dengan dinding dan belukar memang menyamarkan keberadaan papan itu.

"Kalau ada yang niat bolos dan tahu jalan ini rasanya nggak mustahil ya" komentar Ying. Lalu ketiga orang itu (kecuali Gopal) kompak memandang Fang dengan curiga.

"Aku nggak pernah bolos ya!" Fang langsung membantah.

"Akan kupastikan anggota OSIS yang ditugaskan berjaga untuk mengecek tempat ini!" ujar Yaya dengan berapi-api. Jelaslah ia tak ingin kecolongan setelah tahu ada jalan keluar masuk tersembunyi.

"Halo guys! Malam ini, Gopal, siswa yang paling berani ini akan mencoba membuktikan salah satu misteri di sekolah kami..." tanpa memedulikan keempat temannya, Gopal mulai menyorotkan kamera pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai merekam.

"Buruan masuk Gopal! Ditinggal nih!" panggil Boboiboy sementara ketiga teman mereka telah menyusup ke dalam.

"Eeh! Tungguin lah!" takut ditinggal sendiri, Gopal langsung menunda rekaman videonya itu.

Dengan aba-aba dari Fang, mereka pun menerobos lapangan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada penjaga sekolah yang patroli tentunya. Tibalah mereka di depan pintu gedung sekolah di bagian belakang. Sekali lagi Fang membuat mereka terkejut ketika sebuah anak kunci yang dibawanya mampu membuka pintu gedung sekolah yang terkunci itu.

"Ini bukan pertama kali kau membobol sekolah kan Fang?" Boboiboy pun berkomentar dengan pelan.

"Ayo ngaku! Kau sering menyusup ke sini dan ngapain?" kini Ying pun mencoba mengintrogasi Fang.

"Sssttt, cepat masuk sana!" kembali Fang mencoba mengalihkan atensi tiga orang yang semakin curiga itu.

"Lihat, kita sudah tepat di belakang sekolah. Simak baik-baik ya penjelalahan kami ini!" Gopal masih kembali asyik dalam rekaman mandirinya.

"Gopal, kalau begini kamu beneran kami tinggalin loh!" Boboiboy kembali memperingati sahabat berjaket hijaunya itu.

"Ish, jangan begitu dong! Aku takut kalau sendirian..." lalu Gopal pun menjadi oranng terakhir yang masuk, langkahnya tergesa karena tak ingin ditinggal.

Suasana sekolah malam itu persis seperti yang dituturkan pada berbagai cerita horor sekolah. Ruangan kelas dan koridor yang biasanya penuh dengan teriakan dan percakapan akrab pun kini lengang. Fang tak peduli dengan kerisauan orang-orang di belakangnya, yang terus memandang setiap sudut koridor. Langkahnya tetap memandu mereka tanpa gentar ataupun ragu, hingga mereka menaiki tangga dan tiba di lantai dua.

"Gelap, bisa nyalain senter nggak?" Gopal memecah sepi dengan bisikannya.

"Kalau nyalain senter kila langsung ketahuan lah" balas Fang.

"Jadi, pencuri misterius itu markasnya ada di sekolah kita? Di mana?" Boboiboy pun kini tak bisa menahan keingintahuannya dan bertanya.

"Kita harus cari pintu yang sebelumnya nggak pernah kita lihat" tutur Fang dengan serius. "Aku sudah menyelidiki lantai pertama, sekarang kita cari di lantai dua"

Keempat remaja itu saling berpandangan, mencoba mencerna ucapan Fang barusan.

"Pintu yang sebelumnya nggak pernah kita lihat. Logis sekali kau Fa.." Kaki Gopal yang kelebihan tenaga dan tak awas itu tahu-tahu menyenggol tong sampah kosong yang ada di dekat tangga. Kelima orang itu menatap horor ketika tong sampah itu pun terpental dan membentur satu demi satu anak tangga dengan gaduhnya.

DUG! DAKK! BRAKK

Bunyi dentuman itu bergema hingga penjuru gedung sekolah, mengundang teriakan penjaga sekolah di luar sana. Mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati gedung sekolah, kelima remaja itu panik bukan main.

"Lari ke atas! Cepat!" seruan setengah berbisik Ying pun mengajak keempat teman sekelasnya untuk menaklukan gesit angin dan menaiki undak tangga menuju lantai ketiga.

"Dasar bego!" Fang melirik tajam ke arah sumber masalah. Padahal belum lama ia berkata pada Gopal untuk tidak mengganggu penyelinapan mereka.

"Aku nggak sengaja, maaf lah!"

Dari lantai bawah, seruan keras dua penjaga sekolah menembus gendang telinga. Mereka pun sampai di lantai ketiga dan berbelok menuju koridor di sebelah kiri. Segeralah mereka mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi di tengah kepanikan itu.

"Masuk! Ayo masuk ke sini!" gelap membuat Boboiboy tak peduli lagi dan membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci di ujung koridor.

Setelah memastikan lima orang masuk, Boboiboy pun menutup pelan pintu, menguncinya dengan selot yang berhasil jemarinya raba barusan. Beberapa menit berlalu dan suara langkah kaki dari bawah tak terdengar lagi. Mereka pun akhirnya bisa mengela napas sejenak. Aman. Mereka belum ketahuan.

"Fyuuh... selamat..." Gopal pun bersandar pada dinding dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai keramik yang dingin.

"Ish, Gopal... kamu ini... kenapa sih?" walaupun sedikit terengah, Ying pun langsung memarahi.

"Kan aku tadi sudah minta maaf!" sahut Gopal.

"Harusnya aku nggak mengizinkanmu ikut" tambah Fang.

"Kalian!" Boboiboy pun memutus percakapan.

"Ada apa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Kalian tahu nggak, di sini itu ruangan apa?" pertanyaan bernada ragu dari Boboiboy pun membuat keempat orang itu berpandangan.

"Bukannya sekarang kita ada di laboratorium kimia?" Fang pun menyahut, tapi mendadak ia memandangi sekeliling dengan teliti.

"Tunggu, pintu lab selalu terkunci kan?" kini Ying menyadari hal yang ganjil dengan tempat dimana mereka berada

"Dan lagi, kita ada di lorong loh! Bukan di kelas" Gopal yang tadi bersandar pun langsung bangkit dan menyentuh dinding yang mengepung mereka di sisi kanan dan kiri. Hanya ada jarak tiga meter antara kedua dinding itu. Kelima pasang mata itu barulah menyadari bahwa mereka berada pada koridor panjang. Temaram yang ada semakin mempersulit mereka untuk mengenali.

"Bagus Boboiboy! Kita menemukan pintu yang dicari!" Fang berseru riang sembari mengeluarkan senter dari tas selempang yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

Derak kerikil dan bebatuan pada setiap langkah membuat perjalanan mereka semakin asing. Telah lama langkah kaki mereka membawa, selusur koridor gelap itu kini terhubung pada jalan berbatu yang semakin lebar. Dengan sorot lampu senter yang digenggam Fang sebagai kompas, mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam satu barisan.

Yaya mendongak, mencoba memperjelas visinya pada keremangan di sana. "Langit-langitnya meninggi ya.."

Gema suara Yaya membuat kelima remaja itu terdiam. Jelaslah sudah yang mereka jejaki bukanlah koridor misterius yang dijelajahi barang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ada di belahan bumi manakah kini mereka berada, mereka sudah tak tahu lagi. Gopal merintih ketakutan, namun ia masih merekam dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Kalian... dengar suara aneh nggak?" Boboiboy sebagai ekor barisan pun merasakan sesuatu jauh di belakang.

"Jangan bilang begitu dong Boboiboy!" seru Gopal dengan nada ketakutan yang semakin kentara.

Hembus angin pun menyibakkan setiap helai rambut dan mengundang remang di sekujur tubuh mereka. Namun tak ada siapapun, tak terdengar apapun di belakang sana. Teriakan Gopal pun sontak membuat atensi mereka kembali ke depan, "Lihat! Di depan ada jalan keluar!"

Sekitar duapuluh meter di depan sana, cahaya terang mengisyaratkan adanya jalan keluar. "Sejak kapan... perasaan tadi masih gelap di depan..." sahut Ying kebingungan.

Gopal pun kini berlari menuju sumber cahaya itu dengan penuh semangat, ingin cepat-cepat terlepas dari kegelapan yang semakin membuatnya takut. Namun Fang, yang berada di depan dan paling cepat melewati mulut terowongan. Lesat langkahnya melebihi ambisinya ketika bertanding lari dengan Boboiboy tempo hari. Sosok jangkung itu seketika menghilang sejenak dalam benderang. Ketiga orang terakhir mengikuti walau intuisi mereka berkata bahwa sudah tidak ada yang beres sekarang.

"Kita... ada di mana ya?" ucapan Yaya cukuplah menerjemahkan seruan kebingungan dan terkejut ketiga temannya.

Menembus tempat lain, ujung penyelusuran mereka menjemput sebuah tempat yang tak pernah terpikirkan. Masih ingat betul bagaimana mereka masih berada di sekolah, berniat bersembunyi di ruangan acak yang bisa mereka masuki saat itu.

Di samping jalan yang sedari tadi mereka selusuri, terdapat deret logam keperakan. Rel kereta. Bagaimana bisa rel kereta di bangun di lantai tiga sekolah? Lalu mereka memandang ke belakang, dimana jalan gelap yang barusan adalah sebuah terowongan yang ujungnya tersusun oleh kukuh bebatuan gelap. Tak ada petunjuk nama tempat yang tertulis di manapun.

Terbentang di depan mereka, sebuah jalan tunggal dimana rel kereta memanjang sampai ujung visi yang bisa mereka raih. Jalinan hijau dari tanaman sulur membentuk sambungan terowongan gelap barusan. Langit biru pucat di atas sana, di balik atap terowongan hijau itu bertolak belakang dengan hamparan gelap yang seharusnya mengisi relung malam.

Mereka benar-benar telah berpindah dimensi. Logika sudah tak berjalan lagi. Inikah fakta dari misteri sekolah mereka yang tadi diucapkan Gopal dengan sungguh-sungguh dan kini menjadi sungguhan?

Keempat kawan itu kini malah terperangah melihat perangai Fang yang berubah. Mirip seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah yang paling diinginkannya. Tawa Fang pun terdengar lantang, seolah melepaskan belenggu atas kepuasan yang telah lama ia nantikan.

"Fang tolong, penjelajahan ini nggak membuatmu jadi beneran miring kan?" Ying mencoba memastikan. Gadis berkacamata itu semakin khawatir karena riang Fang sangatlah mengganggunya.

Jika boleh menerka, Fang yang normal akal sehatnya seharusnya langsung tersinggung. Terlebih jika membahas soal kondisi psikisnya yang sering dipandang sebelah. Namun ia hanya berseru dengan puasnya, "lihat sekarang, siapa yang sebenarnya pembohong! Hahaha!"

"Kau tahu ini ada di mana kan Fang?" Yaya pun bertanya dengan lebih lantang.

"Tentu, tentu! Kalian semua pasti kebingungan sekarang? Sini, biar aku yang hebat ini menjawabnya!"

Bagian 'hebat' tentunya ingin diprotes oleh Boboiboy dan Gopal. Tapi demi sebuah jawaban dari kepelikan ini, mereka mengerti dan tutup mulut saja. Atensi keempat orang itu kini penuh tercurah pada remaja berkacamata itu. Kedua tangan Fang terentang, layaknya seorang pemandu pertunjukan yang mencapai bagian puncak semarak. Senyumnya begitu telak, karena ia tahu bahwa keempat orang di hadapannya menunjukkan seribu tanda tanya.

"Selamat datang di Matra!" begitulah ungkapan itu dilontarkan oleh Fang.

.

.

.

Berlanjut pada chapter 2: Poros

**A/N:**

**Chapter 1 telah selesai ditulis, lega sekali rasanya~**

**Berhubung dengan beberapa hal yang tak bisa dihindari sepanjang minggu-minggu kemarin, mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya m(_ _)m**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sempat membaca ff ini, terutama untuk guest dan KurohimeNoir atas reviewnya (terimakasih banyak ^^). Mungkin awal cerita masih membingungkan tapi saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya sambil berjalan.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! **


	3. Poros

_Memercayai bisa menjadi perkara sederhana ataupun pelik. Karena tiada netra yang mampu melihat segalanya. Tiada sukma yang mampu mengisi relungnya dengan lengkap semesta makna. Karenanya, dalam satu derak dimana kesempatan mengayun padamu. Akankah satu anganmu menjelma menjemputnya?_

Cipta dan Sirna

By: Koyuki17

Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

_Boboiboy melihat sebuah bangku tepat di belakangnya. Tatapan itu masih meragu, memastikan kembali samar figur yang seharusnya berada di sana. Saat itu adalah bulan pertama mereka di sekolah menengah. Tak mungkin ia sudah salah mengingat teman sekelasnya._

"_Sudahlah Boboiboy, ingat lagi baik-baik" bujuk Yaya dengan serius. "Bangku ini memang kosong sejak awal masuk..." _

"_Tapi seingatku ada..." Boboiboy masih mengerutkan keningnya. "Perempuan... namanya aku lupa. Rika... atau siapa ya? Anak yang rambutnya dikepang kuda itu... kalian ingat?" _

_Yaya maupun Ying saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Tapi nggak ada yang bernama seperti itu di kelas, kau tahu?" ujar Ying pelan._

"_Sudahlah Boboiboy... lebih baik kita bicarakan yang lain saja... bagaimana?" Yaya mencoba memutus pembicaraan yang mulai kurang mengenakkan itu._

"_Iya! Nanti kau bakalan seperti anak itu looh... yang sekelas dengan Gopal!" timpal Ying dengan nada sangat serius._

"_Siapa memangnya?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran._

"_Hmmmm..." ada jeda sebelum mulut Ying menyahutkan kata. "Kalau nggak salah namanya..."_

.

.

.

"Fang!"

Remaja berkacamata itu tak sekalipun menoleh. Senandung riangnya masih mengiringi langkah kakinya yang berayun selaras dengan irama. Panggilan Boboiboy jelaslah kalah dengan gaung benak Fang.

"Kau dengar kan pertanyaanku barusan, hei Fang!" dengan nada yang semakin terkuras sabarnya, Ying pun ikut berseru.

"Hoi, Ah Meng!" kini ingatan Boboiboy mulai meleset, entah sengaja atau tidak.

"Namaku Fang lah!" yang dipanggil pun melirik ke belakang dan menghentikan sikap riangnya barusan.

"Akhirnya dia ngebalik juga..." komentar Gopal sembari bersiul.

"Kalian bilang apa tadi? Apa sekarang kalian mau mengakui kalau aku ini benar-benar hebat?" Fang dengan penuh percaya diri menerka walau jelas tak satu kata pun dari teman sekelasnya itu yang berhasil ditangkapnya.

Sontak keempat remaja itu menghentikan langkah mereka. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Boboiboy, Ying dan Gopal berjongkok dan membentuk lingkaran mungil tepat di belakang barisan. Dimulailah rapat dadakan bertempat di antah berantah itu.

"Psst... kalian berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan?" Ying membuka rapat.

"Apakah orang yang satu ini sudah budek? Haruskah kita mencari sungai terdekat untuk mendinginkan kepalanya?" Boboiboy mengajukan satu usul.

"Aku setuju!" sahut Gopal sembari mengangkat tangan.

"Haiiih... kalian ini ya!" komentar Yaya.

"Kedengaran tahu!" kini Fang langsung berbalik dan hendak memprotes celotehan ketiga teman sekelasnya itu.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Poros

"Oi Fang, bisakah kau berhenti dan menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi soal tempat ini?" Ying mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Hmm.. sudah kubilang tempat ini adalah 'Matra' bukan?" ujar Fang dengan sedikit cemberut.

Hanya itulah penjelasan super singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas yang keluar dari Fang. Tempat yang mereka datangi selepas kabur dari penjaga sekolah memanglah di luar nalar. Koridor gelap yang berubah menjadi terowongan, rel kereta memanjang yang masih mereka ikuti, serta hamparan segar tumbuhan hijau merambat yang membentuk terowongan lanjutan ini pun terlalu nyata untuk dibilang sebuah ilusi.

"Tetap saja kita butuh penjelasan!" ujar Ying dengan gemas.

"Apakah ini benar-benar dimensi lain? Sejak kapan tempat ini ada?" Yaya kini ikut bertanya.

"Lalu apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pencuri yang aku lihat? Apakah mereka punya teknologi canggih yang membuat dimensi lain?" Boboiboy bertanya dengan berapi-api dan mencoba menghubungkan tempat ini dan sang pencuri misterius.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini padahal ini pertama kalinya kau ke sini?" Ying pun tak kalah ingin tahu.

"Satu-satu dong!" diberondong pertanyaan dan desakan, Fang pun mencoba mengingat pertanyaan dan menyusun jawaban.

"Boleh aku nggak bayar hutangku tempo hari?" tak ada angin, namun Gopal malah melontarkan permintaan terselubung oleh pertanyaan itu. Tak ayal ia pun langsung dihujani lirikan semua orang di sana. "Bercanda kok! Tatapan kalian seram tahu!"

-CdS-

Sesuai permintaan dari semua orang, Fang pun menghentikan penelusuran mereka. Dan karena sudah lama mereka berjalan dan menumpuk peluh, maka semuanya pun sepakat untuk beristirahat sejenak. Di tepi terowongan dari rangkaian liana yang mengepung mereka dan lintasan rel, kelima remaja itu pun duduk melingkar walau tak beralaskan apapun. Gopal mengeluarkan termos kecil dan sekotak besar makanan. Boboiboy dan Ying sama-sama membawa bungkusan kecil makanan kemasan seperti kue atau roti. Yaya membawa sebotol minuman teh dan sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Kalian benar-benar niat menyelinap atau piknik sih?" komentar Fang.

"Ada pepatah kalau kita kelaparan maka pikiran takkan jalan!" tiba-tiba Gopal menyahut dengan percaya diri. "Aku sudah mengantisipasi kalau penyelidikan kita akan makan waktu seperti ini. Pasti lapar dong! Ya tidak para penontonku sekalian?"

"Mulai lagi deh dia..." melihat Gopal kembali beraksi dan merekam, Ying sudah jenuh. "Kau bawa apa Boboiboy?"

"Roti dan kue cokelat Tok Aba" Boboiboy menyodorkan beberapa potong kue. Tak barang semenit kue cokelat yang menggiurkan itu langsung ludes.

"Lihat! aku bawa biskuit buatanku, kalian mau?" Yaya, gadis yang sedari tadi ternyata sibuk mengeluarkan isi kotak bekalnya pun kontan membuat kunyahan semua orang di sana terhenti.

Fang pun berdeham, "Jadi kalian mau tahu lebih jauh tentang Matra kan? Biar kujawab satu-satu"

"Kalau begitu, sambil dimakan ya!" Yaya pun mengoper kotak berisi biskuitnya pada Ying. Gadis berkacamata itu sedikit terlonjak dan langsung mengoper kotak itu pada Boboiboy. Nampaknya atensi mereka akan sedikit berkurang dengan estafet makanan itu.

"Yang pertama, pertanyaan dari Yaya. Ini memang dimensi yang agak berbeda. Bisa dibilang bahwa 'Matra' adalah dimensi lain yang terhubung dengan dunia kita dan selama ini sangat sedikit diketahui orang-orang. Aku pun tak tahu persisnya kapan dan di mana dimensi ini ada..."

"Masih misteri dong kalau begitu?" sela Boboiboy.

"Lanjut ke pertanyaan Ying" Fang tidak menggubris dan melanjutkan, Boboiboy hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Aku memang baru pertama kali ke sini, sama seperti kalian. Tapi aku mengetahui adanya 'Matra' dari kakakku. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi melihat ada dimensi seperti ini apa kalian masih ragu?"

Ada jeda sebelum keempat remaja itu kembali menatap Fang. Mereka memang sempat ragu, namun kini kebingungan atas dimensi lain ini membuat mereka mulai membuka peluang fakta bagi perkataan Fang barusan.

"Terus soal pertanyaan terakhir... buatmu saja nih!" perkataan Fang tersela oleh atensinya yang mengoper kotak biskuit kepada Gopal. "Pencuri yang kau lihat itu memang berasal dari 'Matra' ini. Tapi mereka bukanlah yang menciptakan 'Matra'. Tujuan mereka itu..."

Tiba-tiba saja kedua kaki Fang terlonjak dan bergegas badannya berdiri dengan gestur waspada. Iris violet itu nampaknya menyadari sesuatu yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa sih Fang...? Hii, kenapa mendadak di belakang sana jadi gelap lagi seperti di terowongan!" Gopal kembali pada mode paniknya.

Baru saja atensi mereka penuh pada perkataan Fang, terowongan hijau di belakang telah ditelan gelap. Dan warna absolut itu pun mulai mendekati kelima remaja itu.

"Ada yang datang! Kalian dengar ada suara langkah kaki?" dengan suara memelan namun sangat waspada, Boboiboy membuat keempat orang itu menahan napas mereka. Ada suara seperti samar entak kaki dan gulir angin mendekat.

Sepasang sorot mata kemerahan menyala di antara kegelapan jauh di belakang mereka. Semula hanya sebuah titik samar, tapi semakin terlihat sosok dalam selimut jubah kelabu. Dan lagi, sosok itu mendekat ke arah mereka dengan lesatan yang mustahil dilakukan oleh siapapun di sana. Sesuai dengan intuisi yang melekat, jika ada sesuatu yang bergerak dengan kecepatan di luar akal, maka siapapun akan menganggap itu sebagai sebuah ancaman.

"SEMUANYA, LARI!" seruan Boboiboy menjadi pelatuk bagi adrenalin untuk mencapai titik puncak. Setelah memasukkan kembali sisa makan dan apapun yang sedang digenggam, kelima orang itu langsung beranjak tanpa berpikir dua kali. Derap langkah keras mengentak sunyi, diikuti oleh napas yang terengah karena mendadak harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ada.

"Jadi itu... sosok aneh yang kau lihat malam itu Boboiboy?" Yaya langsung menyambungkan sosok di belakang mereka dengan sosok yang dilihat Boboiboy tempo hari.

"Kurang lebih!" seru Boboiboy. Ia tetap berlari paling belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang tertinggal sekaligus memantau jarak mereka dengan pencuri misterius itu.

"Bukannya biasanya pencuri yang dikejar ya? Kok kebalik sih!" komentar Gopal.

"Ya kalau kau mau cari naas ya silahkan kejar!" sahut Fang.

"Yang penting sekarang kita harus ke mana?" Ying pun memutus pertanyaan kurang berfaedah itu untuk hal yang kebih mendesak.

"Pokoknya ke depan! Kalau kita berhadapan dengan makhluk itu, habislah sudah!" Fang berseru memperingati, dan Gopal langsung memekik ngeri.

Selang dua menit berlari, tangan Fang membuat isyarat bagi semua orang di belakangnya untuk berhenti. Mengingat bayangan gelap di belakang semakin dekat, baik Ying maupun Gopal langsung memprotes. Tapi seketika mereka mengerti kenapa langkah mereka sebaiknya berhenti. Di depan sana, walau masih cukup jauh, ada sepasang sorot mata kemerahan dalam kecepatan yang sama.

"Yang benar saja, sampai di depan juga!" Ying pun memandang putus asa ketika melihat satu-satunya jalan di depan mereka mulai ditelan gelap.

"Bagaimana ini, aku nggak mau ditangkap pencuri horor itu Boboiboy!" tubuh besar Gopal pun berlindung di balik sahabat bertopi jingganya itu.

"Pasti ada jalan keluar di sini... kalian coba ikut cari!" Fang pun memberikan arahan sembari mulai mendekati ujung terowongan liana itu. Ketiga remaja putra beranjak ke kiri sementara kedua remaja putri langsung memeriksa bagian ke arah sebaliknya. Namun terowongan hijau itu tak disangka menjadi rintangan telak bagi mereka untuk melarikan diri.

Uliran batang dan besi itu mustahil untuk mereka terobos dengan tangan kosong. Dan terowongan ini terbuat dari jalinan keduanya tanpa ada celah untuk keluar. Mereka benar-benar dalam situasi yang terjepit. Teriakan panik Gopal dan gerakan kalut Fang dan Boboiboy sama sekali tidak menolong.

Dalam kekacauan itu, iris hazel Boboiboy pun berbalik dan bermaksud mengecek Yaya dan Ying di sisi lain. Namun tiba-tiba saja punggungnya ditarik sesuatu hingga terseret ke arah belakang. Boboiboy pun berteriak setengah panik dan bingung.

"Boboiboy!" kedua orang itu untungnya menyadari apa yang terjadi dan lekas menangkap dua tangan Boboiboy.

Namun ketiga orang itu pun malah tertarik lebih jauh dan menembus sebuah tabir gelap sebelum jatuh pada lantai logam yang dingin. Perlu setidaknya beberapa detik sampai pupil Boboiboy menyesuaikan dengan terang lampu yang kini melingkupi. Walaupun benaknya mengeruh karena benturan tadi, Boboiboy menyadari langit-langit rendah berwarna pucat dan sorot lampu.

"Apa masih ada orang di terowongan?" suara asing itu membuat Boboiboy yang jatuh tengkurap itu mulai bangkit dan duduk. Di sampingnya, Gopal mengaduh dan mengusap tangan kanannya yang sempat terbentur lantai.

"Ada! Dua orang lagi..." Fang, yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri kembali tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menjawab.

Lalu tak lama, tangan logam sebuah robot kuning bulat pun terulur pada sebuah bingkai samar pada datar dinding di hadapannya. Bukan orang, tapi yang tadi bertanya sekaligus menarik Boboiboy adalah robot kuning bulat yang melayang di udara dengan sayap bulat mekanisnya.

Dari dinding kukuh berwarna keperakan itulah ternyata mereka masuk barusan, karena robot itu menghilang sejenak di dalamnya sekarang. Tak barang semenit, sang robot asing kembali dengan masing-masing tangannya memegang erat tangan Yaya dan Ying. Kedua remaja putri itu langsung dan terduduk sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Ha..hampir saja..." ucap Ying sembari mengelus dadanya.

"Kalian berdua tak apa-apa?!" Boboiboy pun menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Boboiboy" jawab Yaya sembari menyunggingkan senyum singkat di antara peluh yang menetes.

"Sambutannya agak kasar ya, tapi selamat kalian sudah sampai di sini!" sepasang bulat cahaya kebiruan yang menjadi mata sang robot pun melirik dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa ditafsirkan sebagai tatapan ramah. Setelah mereka terlepas dari kuasa ancaman, kini sosok robot itu dipandangi lekat oleh Boboiboy dan yang lain.

"Robotnya bisa berbicara lah!" Gopal pun langsung menunjuk robot itu dengan keheranan. "Jangan bilang kau yang menjadi bos pencuri aneh itu?!"

"Pencuri apanya?!" sang robot pun memprotes.

"Robot ini barusan menolong kita lah!" Ying pun mengingatkan.

"Kau... Ochobot? Benar kan...?" mendesak Gopal ke belakang, Fang beranjak menuju ke hadapan robot kuning itu.

"Benar, akulah robot penjaga Matra ini, kalian bisa memanggilku Ochobot!" akhirnya sang robot memperkenalkan diri.

"Penjaga Matra...?" mendengar frasa baru, Boboiboy kembali mengerutkan kening.

"Ochobot! Tolong jadikan aku seorang 'Poros'!" tanpa menunggu keempat orang yang kebingungan itu mencerna apapun, Fang pun lantang berseru.

"Hei, hei... sebentar. Bisa kita ulang lagi sebenarnya ada apa?" Gopal pun memisahkan Fang dan Ochobot sebelum pembicaraan menjadi lebih tidak jelas lagi.

-CdS-

Dikejar penjaga sekolah lalu dikejar lagi oleh sosok pencuri misterius seolah belum cukup mengakhiri petualangan mereka malam itu. Dari sekolah, dimensi asing bernama Matra, hingga kini mereka berada di sebuah tempat dengan koridor dan ruangan-ruangan yang tersekat dinding dan lantai logam berwarna putih dan keperakan. Mengikuti Ochobot yang melayang di depan barisan, mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan layar besar dengan tampilan terbagi menjadi setidaknya dua belas. Masing-masing bagian menyajikan gambar yang di ambil dari beberapa sudut tempat yang tidak asing bagi kelima orang itu: sekolah mereka.

"Besar sekali layarnya, seperti di ruangan pengawas saja..." Ying pun mendekati layar itu dan mengamati dengan seksama apa yang terekam di sana.

"Yap, itu adalah salah satu pekerjaanku di sini!" sang robot menyahut dengan bangga.

"Kau bukan stalker kan? Semua sudut sekolah kita ada di layar nih!" seru Gopal.

"Aku nggak pernah punya niatan begitu lah! Kalau aku nggak lihat ke sekolah kalian, aku mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau kalian akan datang!" Ochobot pun memperkeras suaranya, membantah prasangka remaja bertubuh gempal itu.

Ekspresif, itulah kesan pertama dari robot yang mereka temui saat ini. Namun sebagai penyelamat mereka hari ini, tak etis rasanya jika mengomentari sikap sang robot. Pastilah penciptanya berotak encer sampai bisa memprogram robot seperti Ochobot.

"Jadi Ochobot, apa tempat ini berhubungan dengan Matra?" tanya Yaya, kembali ia menyinggung perihal Matra.

"Tempat ini adalah bagian dari Matra dan di sinilah aku juga bisa menelusuri jika ada yang sosok yang keluar menuju dimensi kalian" Ochobot pun melirik ke arah Fang. "Karena ada orang di sini yang tahu soal 'Poros', bukankah kalian seharusnya tahu sebagian soal Matra?"

"Huh, aku jelaskan pun mereka nggak akan percaya" dalih Fang sembari mengambil posisi bersandar pada dinding tepat di sebelah pintu. "Orang-orang ini harus lihat dulu, baru percaya"

"Iya deh, maafkan kami Fang..." Boboiboy mengalah dan mengulurkan tangan, namun Fang hanya memalingkan matanya sebagai sebuah penolakan. Walau sebal, Boboiboy tetap menahan diri agar tidak mengacaukan pembicaraan serius mereka.

"Jadi bisa dibilang Matra ini menyelubungi dimensi kalian. Tuankulah yang menciptakannya. Dia orang jenius yang bahkan bisa membangun dimensi dan tempat-tempat yang luas dan menakjubkan!" tutur Ochobot sembari mengotak-atik _keyboard_ dan menunjukkan beberapa gambar tempat-tempat pada layar komputer besar itu.

"Ada tujuh sektor dengan tujuh jalan masuk yang bisa diakses dari tempat kalian berasal" jelas sang robot sembari memperlihatkan sebuah peta yang menunjukkan letak ketujuh sektor yang tersebar dan tersekat-sekat.

"Lalu tujuh sektor ini jadi tempat tinggal pencuri berjubah itu?" tanya Boboiboy dengan serius. "Mereka juga diciptakan oleh tuanmu itu Ochobot?"

"Ya dan tidak" Ochobot menjawab kedua pertanyaan itu dengan segera. "Mereka biasa disebut 'Pelahap ingatan', yang sesuai namanya, mereka bisa mengambil ingatan dari sesorang yang mereka temui"

Sontak keempat orang remaja itu mengerti atas peringatan Fang untuk tidak tertangkap oleh sosok berjubah itu. Dan mengingat Boboiboy sudah dua kali hampir bertemu dengan sosok itu, ia pun langsung merinding. Entah mereka itu cukup beruntung atau malah cukup sial.

"Pelahap ingatan yang kalian temui memakai jubah warna apa?" kini Ochobot balik bertanya.

"Abu-abu, apakah ada yang lain?" jawab Yaya dengan segera.

"Baguslah, jika kalian bertemu dengan Pelahap ingatan yang berjubah hitam maka kalian harus sangat berhati-hati. Mereka bisa melenyapkan keberadaan kalian beserta ingatan yang ada pada orang-orang yang mengenal kalian" Ochobot pun kini menunjukkan sosok dengan jubah hitam dan lebih tinggi dan kurus dari sosok berjubah kelabu lewat layar besar itu.

"Kalau begitu, yang terjadi pada kakak Fang jangan-jangan...?" Boboiboy pun beralih pada Fang, menyambungkan kepingan informasi yang didengarnya dengan sosok kakak Fang itu. Fang hanya diam seribu bahasa dan tak berniat menanggapi. Gopal menelan ludah ketika mengingat perkataannya pada Fang tempo hari.

Di lain kubu, penjelasan Ochobot nampak tak begitu asing bagi Ying dan Yaya. Kedua gadis itu saling memandang. "Jangan-jangan, Boboiboy yang waktu awal semester satu itu..." gumam Ying sembari menopang dagu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Fang, yang sempat menyimak langsung bertanya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, cuma kepikiran sesuatu yang belum pasti... hehehe" Ying pun menoleh ke arah Ochobot kembali. "Bisa kau lanjutkan lagi Ochobot?"

"Oke, aku lanjutkan lagi. Sekarang, hanya sedikit orang yang berhasil sampai pada tempat pengawasan ini, dan kalian sudah kutunggu karena keadaan Matra semakin kacau. Kalian bisa lihat dari tiga Pelahap ingatan yang langsung menyerang barusan. Biasanya mereka jarang mengintervensi sampai ke sini. Dan semakin banyak dari mereka masuk ke dimensi tempat kalian tinggal dan mencari lebih banyak korban"

"Apa tak ada cara untuk menghentikan mereka?" kini Gopal pun menimpali dengan resah.

"Tuan sudah mempersiapkan cara untuk menghentikan Pelahap ingatan. Tapi kami harus meminta bantuan dari orang yang masuk ke Matra seperti kalian, dan memberikan mereka kekuatan"

"Kekuatan...?" ulang Boboiboy dengan penuh atensi, intuisinya tergelitik.

"Untuk melindungi diri dari Pelahap ingatan sekaligus menghentikan mereka. Berhadapan dengan Pelahap ingatan tentunya sangat berbahaya. Bayangkan kalian jika harus bertarung dengan mereka tanpa membawa apa-apa" jelas Ochobot kembali.

"Karena kami berhasil ke sini, kau berniat menawarkan kami kekuatan untuk menghentikan mereka?" Yaya langsung menerjang pada titik utama perbincangan mereka.

"Itu adalah penjelasan singkat yang bisa kuberikan sekarang. Dan aku memang berniat menawarkan peran ini untuk kalian berlima" Ochobot mengiyakan.

"Lalu soal Poros? Apa bedanya dengan orang yang menghentikan Pelahap ingatan?" hampir saja ketinggalan, topik ini dipanggil kembali oleh Boboiboy.

"Poros itu... bisa dibilang sebagai... ketua?" Ochobot nampak memilah kata yang sekiranya tepat. "Dalam menghentikan Pelahap ingatan, kita butuh seseorang yang ingatannya tidak begitu terpengaruh oleh Pelahap ingatan. Sebagai gantinya, ingatan Poros akan menghentikan Pelahap ingatan untuk mencari korban"

Yaya dan Ying kembali berpandangan, mereka benar-benar menduga bahwa sikap Boboiboy di tahun pertama di sekolah menengah itu selaras dan berkaitan dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh sang robot kuning.

"Tugasnya lumayan berat ya..." Boboiboy berusaha membayangkan, namun hanya patah kata itu yang mampu dirangkainya.

"Menghentikan Pelahap ingatan dan bertarung jika perlu... pasti berbahaya bukan?" Ying pun memberikan pendapatnya dengan nada pelan.

"Walaupun dilengkapi kekuatan, memang belum menjadi jaminan kalian akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku mengerti kalian masih sangat muda. Jadi, aku mencoba menyampaikan apa yang akan kalian hadapi jika bersedia menolong kami" sambil melayang menuju sisi ruangan, Ochobot menuturkan dengan nada hati-hati.

Fang sampai akhir perbincangan tak sedikitpun terkejut, jelaslah ia telah mengetahui seluk-beluk Matra dan memutuskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan sang remaja berkacamata itu, Boboiboy dan ketiga temannya masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Jika kalian setuju untuk menjadi Poros dan pejuang yang ingin menghentikan para Pelahap ingatan, pakailah ini" tangan panjang sang robot mengulurkan lima buah _wristband _kelabu yang terbuat dari bahan seperti silikon. "Biar kuingatkan lagi, kalian akan menghadapi bahaya. Tapi aku akan terus memantau dan memberikan arahan selama kalian berada di Matra. Aku tak ingin memaksa, tapi kuharap kalian bisa mengerti dan membuat keputusan yang paling baik..."

Kelima netra itu saling berpandangan, namun tak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Dengan satu _wristband _pada masing-masing genggaman tangan, mereka nampaknya telah memutuskan tanpa harus berdiskusi lagi. Boboiboy dan Fang yang pertama memasang lingkar kelabu itu di pergelangan tangan mereka, sementara Yaya dan Ying mengikuti setelahnya. Hanyalah Gopal yang masih sedikit ragu menatap teman-temannya sebelum akhirnya ia pun memasangkan _wristband _yang digenggamnya.

"Kami bersedia, tolong bimbing kami Ochobot!" ujaran Boboiboy mewakili keempat orang lainnya yang memberikat anggukan mantap.

Melihat determinasi yang begitu kuat, Ochobot nampak terkejut dan terdiam sejenak. Namun sang robot langsung menerjang dan memeluk Boboiboy. "Huhuhu... tak kukira kalian akan semudah ini setuju..."

"Lah, kok malah sedih gitu?" komentar Boboiboy, tangannya pun meraih robot itu sembari mengelusnya pelan.

-CdS-

Setelah menyepakati risiko dan apa yang akan mereka hadapi, Ochobot meminta remaja-remaja itu untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan khusus. Ruangan itu memiliki langit-langit yang lebih tinggi walaupun dinding dan lantainya tetaplah sama terbuat dari lempeng logam. Hanya terdapat pintu masuk dan sebuah jendela pada bagian samping, menunjukkan ruangan di samping mereka. Terdapat seperangkat komputer dan mesin-mesin canggih lain yang menyembulkan bentang hologram di sana, dan sang robot telah mengambil posisi dalam sana dan berkata lewat jendela.

"Sekarang, ketikkan nama kalian pada layar hologram yang muncul di depan kalian. Setelah itu, letakkan tangan yang dipasangi gelang pada kotak yang disediakan. Sistem akan otomatis men_scan_ kalian dan memberikan satu kekuatan lewat gelang yang kalian gunakan" ujar Ochobot, tangan sang robot sibuk menjalankan sesuatu pada komputer.

Lima layar persegi panjang hologram pun benar saja muncul. Mengikuti petunjuk dari Ochobot, mereka pun mengetikkan nama mereka pada masing-masing layar yang ada lalu meletakkan sebelah tangan mereka pada bingkai panjang yang tersedia. Sinar kebiruan pun menyenter tubuh kelimanya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Lalu atensi kelimanya terpecah pada _wristband _yang mereka kenakan untuk mengamati apa yang akan terjadi.

_Wristband_ kelabu yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kelima orang itu pun seketika berpendar, lalu monokrom warnanya mulai tertimpa oleh ragam warna. Boboiboy membelalak nyaris tak percaya ketika perlahan terangkailah sebuah arloji bulat dengan warna jingga dan hitam.

Yaya tersenyum riang dengan arloji mungil berwarna merah muda dengan tali yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ying berseru dengan senang, warna arloji miliknya persis sama dengan kuning dan biru yang selalu menjadi warna favoritnya. Melihat arloji bulat besar berwarna hijau gelap yang diinginkannya dulu, Gopal tak kalah kegirangan. Fang nyengir melihat arloji biru gelap miliknya terlihat lebih futuristik dengan layar pipih dan lebar.

"Kereeen!" ujar Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan arlojinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hmmph! Punyaku paling keren dong!" Fang yang pamer pun langsung membuat baik Boboiboy maupun Gopal kompak memamerkan jam mereka yang tak kalah keren.

"Haish, yang penting padahal kekuatannya lah! Baru kali ini ada yang mempermasalahkan modelnya..." sang robot pun nampak terkejut dengan kelakuan tiga remaja putra itu.

"Biarkan sajalah mereka" ucap Ying dan Yaya bersamaan.

"Oiya Ochobot, kenapa bentuknya harus arloji?" kini Yaya bertanya dengan penuh penasaran.

"Supaya kalian bisa memakainya ke manapun tanpa khawatir benda ini akan disita. Kalian masih sekolah bukan?" jawab Ochobot. "Dan lagi, arloji ini berfungsi dan kalian bisa menghubungiku lewat benda ini!"

"Ah, betul juga! Seperti _smartwach_ itu ya!" sahut Ying.

"Yuk simpan dulu kontes arlojinya. Saatnya mengetahui kekuatan kalian sekaligus siapa yang akan menjadi Poros!" Ochobot kembali pada komputernya dan mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboard.

Lantai di sekeliling mereka mencuatkan lima lingkaran berdiameter sekitar dua meter dengan tinggi yang kurang lebih sepuluh senti. Masing-masing lingkaran itu mengeluarkan cahaya toska dari liku celah pelat pembentuknya.

"Kita harus naik ke sana?" tanya Boboiboy sedikit kebingungan.

"Iya lah, apa lagi?" Ochobot pun berpaling dari layar monitornya. "Supaya kalian bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang muncul sekaligus menghindari kalau-kalau tempat ini malah rusak"

Kelima remaja itu pun masing-masing menempati podium mungil. Namun seketika dinding tembus pandang dengan warna biru pucat pun naik hingga langit-langit dan memerangkap mereka seperti sebuah tabung. Gopal sempat terlonjak dan menggedor dinding itu, yang ternyata lumayan tebal dan kuat berdiri.

"Jangan takut, setelah semua selesai, pembatas ini juga hilang" Ochobot memberikan arahan agar mereka lebih tenang. "Sekarang, kita mulai pengecekan kekuatan dan kita mulai dari Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya!"

Arloji yang dipakai oleh ketiga orang yang disebut langsung bersinar sesuai warna yang melekat. Melihat lingkaran berbentuk jam yang kini berada di bawah kakinya, Ying langsung menerka, "Waktu! Kekuatanku pasti berhubungan dengan waktu bukan?"

"Benar Ying, kekuatanmu adalah manipulasi waktu" jawab Ochobot. "Kalau Yaya..."

Kini semua orang melihat Yaya yang melayang dalam ruang tabung itu, di antara pendar cahaya pink yang memang menjadi ciri khas gadis itu. Setelah lebih tenang, Yaya pun bisa kembali menjejak ke bawah. "Kekuatanku berhubungan dengan ringan dan berat... gravitasi ya Ochobot?"

"Betul sekali!" Ochobot nampak senang karena terkaan yang tepat itu. "Nah, kalau Gopal..."

"Aku nggak tahu tapi sebagian diding yang aku pegang berubah jadi roti canai!" Gopal menunjuk sebidang dinding pembatas yang berubah. "Aku jadi lapar lah! Ini bisa dimakan tidak?"

"Kekuatan apa pula itu?" Fang bergumam karena hanya kekuatan Gopal yang terlalu tak aneh dimilikinya.

"Kekuatanmu itu manipulasi materi atau molekul, Gopal! Nanti cobalah menukarkan sesuatu selain dengan makanan" tutur Ochobot. "Dan kamu boleh makan itu kok, tapi jangan ubah semua dindingnya jadi roti"

"Kekuatan kalian hebat lah!" seru Boboiboy.

"Hmm... belum ada yang memenuhi syarat Poros ya dari kalian bertiga. Tak apa, masih ada kemungkinan di antara Fang dan Boboiboy! Kalian sudah siap?" kini sang robot kembali mengetikkan sesuatu dan bertanya pada keduanya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Fang.

"Aku siap!" walau sedikit gugup, Boboiboy menguatkan hatinya.

Kedua arloji remaja itu pun berpendar, namun kali ini dengan warna yang hampir sama yaitu terang putih. Boboiboy, yang mengira akan dikelilingi sinar jingga pun keheranan. Fang di sisi lainnya semakin sumringah sembari menatap rivalnya dengan isyarat tantangan.

"Tunggu... apa maksudnya ini?" Ochobot malah berseru kebingungan dan mulai memeriksa sesuatu lewat komputernya.

Tak lama, arloji Fang pun mengeluarkan semburat warna biru-ungu dan gelap. Pada sekeliling tangannya pun terjulur warna gelap dan pekat seperti bayangan. Alih-alih senang, Fang justru terperangah dan kehilangan kata-kata. Boboiboy kini memperhatikan arlojinya, yang kini mendapat tambahan tujuh bulatan dengan simbol yang asing. Cahaya yang menyelubunginya pun surut, namun pendar pada arlojinya tetap mengeluarkan sinar putih yang sama.

"Dengan ini sudah ditentukan ya. Yang menjadi 'Poros' kali ini adalah Boboiboy!" begitulah kesimpulan akhir itu memperjelas apa yang terjadi. "Kekuatan Fang adalah bayangan, dan kekuatan Boboiboy adalah elemental!"

Kelima remaja itu kini terlepas dari sekat, namun hanya Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang bergegas turun dan mendekati Boboiboy. Mereka tentunya penasaran dengan pembeda pada arloji sahabat mereka itu.

"Lihat! Di arlojinya Boboiboy ada tanda yang beda!" ujar Gopal sembari mengamati.

"Berarti kau akan punya tujuh kekuatan elemental atau bagaimana?" tanya Ying dengan penuh semangat.

Di antara celotehan dan ungkapan kagum ketiga temannya, Boboiboy masih berada dalam tanda tanya besar. Ia tak mengira bahwa justru dirinyalah yang terpilih sebagai Poros. Banyak hal yang ingin diketahui Boboiboy atas peran dan tanggung jawab yang kini diembannya, maka atensinya tertuju pada Fang. Raut wajah kecewa itu memalingkan pandangan dari Boboiboy. Sejak pertemuan mereka beserta sebaris rivalitas yang ada, baru kali ini Fang memasang sirat kecewa dan kesal sebesar itu.

Tangan yang terkepal dengan keras itu membuat Boboiboy semakin segan pada sosok berkacamata itu. Haruskah ia juga senang? Bagaimana membuat Fang tidak malah menarik sebuah batas lagi setelah petualangan barusan sedikit mendekatkan mereka? Boboiboy tak lagi tahu.

.

.

.

Berlanjut pada chapter 3: Bayang

**A/N: **

**Tanpa sadar hari ini ultah Fang, chapter kedua selesai juga! Terima kasih bagi yang sempat mampir~**

**Walaupun saya masih meraba-raba dengan ff kali ini, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Dan dengan munculnya Ochobot maka cerita pun masuk ke dalam alur utama! Semoga bisa terus saya lanjutkan sampai selesai~**

**Akhir kata, tetap jaga kesehatan dan berjumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^^**


	4. Bayang

_Rupa cakrawala di hadapan kita ialah enigma, esensi takdir yang masih terburai dan pudar. Jarum determinasi pun terarah pada kedua polar. Mengikat statis, dimana pada naungan kealpaan kita aman. Atau merengkuh sebaris dinamika, walau segenap tantangan harus kita __jumpa__._

Cipta dan Sirna

By: Koyuki17

Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

.

"Ini bukan pahlawan-pahlawanan, kau mengerti tidak sih?" satu sentakan Fang kontan membubarkan atmosfer kesenangan yang meliputi keempat teman sekelasnya itu.

Semua orang di sana terdiam seketika dan menerka seberapa amarah remaja itu hingga ia angkat bicara. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka masih kegirangan dan mengamati jam kuasa BoBoiBoy yang berbeda. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Fang yang melangkah dengan gusar dan mendekati BoBoiBoy.

"Kau tahu tidak apa yang sekarang kau tanggung? Setelah kau menjadi seorang Poros?" tangan Fang pun dengan kasar menarik bagian depan kaus BoBoiBoy dengan kasar. "Kenapa harus kamu yang terpilih sih?"

"Kalau begitu, beri tahulah Fang! Kalau tak diberi tahu kita nggak akan mengerti apapun!" Boboiboy pun memegang tangan Fang dan melepaskan cengkeraman jemari itu dari bajunya. Rasa simpatinya pada Fang luntur setelah sentakan barusan.

"Sudah, sudah!" sementara Ying menahan Boboiboy, Gopal pun menarik Fang supaya tidak membuat situasi semakin keruh dengan apapun sahutan yang belum dilontarkannya.

"Fang, kau bisa ikut denganku sebentar…?" Ochobot pun kini ikut menyela dan memberi isyarat bagi Fang untuk mengikutinya menuju ruangan di samping.

Fang tak memprotes lalu mengekori robot kuning itu melewati pintu kaca dan mereka berdua pun mulai bercakap. Sebuah percakapan yang tak terdengar oleh keempat remaja lainnya. Mereka hanya bisa mencuri-curi pandang dan mengira-ngira apa yang Ochobot bicarakan dengan Fang. Hanyalah raut masam Fang yang menyiratkan bahwa ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal Poros yang terpilih.

"Fang pastinya ingin sekali menjadi Poros ya…" ujar Yaya. "Kalau saja ia lebih terbuka, pasti kita takkan kebingungan seperti ini"

"Sudah berapa lama… ia menunggu saat ini ya, menemukan Matra? Dan lagi malah jadi tak sesuai harapannya untuk menjadi seorang Poros" celetuk Ying tiba-tiba.

"Sejak dia bertingkah aneh mungkin…" komentar Gopal. "Salahmu sih sampai terpilih Boboiboy!"

"Kenapa pula aku yang salah?!" gagal memahami pola pikir sahabat tambunnya itu, Boboiboy pun menyahut sembari mengangkat alis.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Bayang

Tangan kanan Boboiboy terbuka, membentang pada dinding padat tempat ia dan sahabatnya masuk ke dalam ruang kontrol Matra dan bertemu dengan Ochobot. Embusan pelan napasnya diiringi dengan pejaman kedua matanya. Warna kelam itu menyambut benaknya, lalu remaja bertopi oranye itu memilah ingatan tentang papan kayu yang dicat putih dan sederhana. Tentang bagaimana halaman mungil berpagar rapat yang mengantar kepergiannya ke sekolah setiap paginya.

"Sudah terbuka!" Suara Ochobot membuat Boboiboy membuka kembali kedua matanya. "Memang paling mudah membuat portal dari pintu yang sering dilihat ya"

Sebelum mereka pulang, sang robot kuning meminta Boboiboy membuka portal menuju dunia asal mereka. Salah satu tugas penting seorang Poros, begitulah yang Ochobot katakan pada Boboiboy. Lalu dengan sedikit arahan, Boboiboy mencoba mengubah dinding logam kehitaman itu menjadi sebuah portal. Dengan ingatan tentang pintu dan tempat yang berada dibalik pintu itu.

"Nah, sekarang cepatlah kalian pulang sebelum malam semakin larut!" Ochobot mendorong Yaya dan Ying dengan segera. "Apalagi anak perempuan seperti kalian ini"

"Anu, Ochobot… soal latihan dan simulasi yang kau bicarakan tadi…" Yaya menyinggung kembali topik yang mereka bicarakan sebelum Boboiboy membuka portal.

"Besok aku mengirimkan pesan lewat arloji kalian! Beri tahu saja nanti waktu senggang yang kalian punya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu… sampai jumpa nanti Ochobot!" Boboiboy melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali pada portal berbentuk pintu yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Kenop pintu berayun turun, dengan sedikit ragu Boboiboy membuka pintu itu perlahan. Keempat temannya mengawasi dengan penasaran di belakang punggung Boboiboy. Semua nampak menahan napas sampai sepetak halaman depan rumah Boboiboy jelas tepampang di balik pintu. Lalu mereka semua pun berjalan melintasi pintu dan menyaksikan bagaimana mereka telah pulang.

"Hebat… kita benar-benar kembali" gumam Ying takjub.

"Ruang pengawasan Matranya hilang…" Yaya sementara itu memandangi ruang tamu yang berada di sisi lain pintu alih-alih tempat yang baru saja mereka datangi. "Benar-benar portal satu arah ya seperti kata Ochobot"

"Ahirnya kita pulaaang…" Gopal nampak begitu lega setelah dikiranya mereka akan terus terperangkap di dunia entah itu.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi yang terlalu nyata…" Boboiboy ikut berkomentar sebelum memandangi ketiga temannya itu dan menyadari ada seseorang yang hilang. "Eh, Fang ke mana ya?"

"Nggak ada sopan-sopannya dia! Paling tidak pamit dulu kek" dumel Ying, tapi tak ada yang memperpanjang topik tentang teman berkacamata nila mereka itu.

Terlalu banyak hal yang mereka ketahui malam itu, hingga tak banyak percakapan yang saling bersambungan. Lamunan-lamunan kecil selanjutnya membuat mereka menyadari bahwa esok hari yang akan mereka jelang takkan lagi sama. Lalu tak berselang lama Boboiboy menyaksikan satu demi satu temannya pamit pulang. Namun remaja bertopi itu termenung cukup lama di halaman.

Rumah yang ditinggalinya dengan sang kakek selalu menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk memandangi lanskap kota. Pasalnya, tempat yang persis berada di atas bukit mungil itu membuat manik hazel itu bisa memandangi seisi kota tanpa kecuali. Namun kali ini, terkuaklah bagaimana eksistensi bernama Pelahap Ingatan, juga dunia bernama Matra menjadi ancaman bagi kota ini. Dan mungkin tak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini selain ia dan teman-temannya.

_Mungkin lebih baik jika apa yang dilihatnya pada saat meneropong bintang malam itu adalah pencuri biasa…_

-CdS-

Bel sekolah telah cukup lama berbunyi, dan hampir semua orang tak lagi berada di gedung sekolah. Boboiboy mengawasi lorong panjang di lantai tiga sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada arloji oranye-hitamnya itu. Ia sekarang berada tepat di tempat dimana malam itu mereka tak sengaja masuk ke dalam Matra. Ia berharap sedari tadi perjalannya ke sana tidak menarik perhatian siapapun.

"Ochobot, aku sudah di depan pintu masuk" ujarnya pelan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan sebuah pintu logam kehitaman pun muncul menggantikan dinding berwarna gading itu. Boboiboy segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu itu rapat-rapat. Tak ada lagi lorong gelap panjang ataupun terowongan dan jalur kereta itu lagi. Ochobot langsung menyambungkan portal pintu itu pada lorong singkat menuju aula khusus yang dekat dengan ruang kontrol Matra. Di sanalah tempat latihan bagi Boboiboy dan teman-temannya itu selama waktu senggang mereka selepas sekolah.

"Lama sekali kau Boboiboy!" Komentar Ying dari salah satu ruangan latihan di aula itu menyambut kedatangan teman bertopinya itu. Ia dan Yaya tengah berdiri berhadapan di balik pintu masuk kaca.

Tak ada Ochobot yang biasanya mengawasi latihan mereka. Kemarin, ia telah selesai memberitahukan dasar-dasar pengendalian kekuatan dan eksplorasi kekuatan. Sejak itulah ia sibuk mempersiapkan simulasi untuk tugas mereka di Matra nanti.

"Apa boleh buat, kalau latihan pasti selesainya jam segini" Boboiboy menyadari kedua orang itu tengah melakukan sesuatu. "Loh, kalian berlatih bersama?"

"Kami mencoba mengombinasikan kekuatan kami berdua!" Jawab Yaya semangat. "Kau mau melihatnya Boboiboy?"

Anggukan Boboiboy langsung mendapat respon dari kedua gadis itu. Yaya memusatkan kekuatannya dan memunculkan sinar pik dari arlojinya. "Apungan graviti!"

Beberapa batuan besar di depan ketiga orang itu pun melayang-layang di udara. Sang gadis berkerudung itu mengayunkan tangannya dan melemparkan batu-batu itu menuju pilar jauh yang disediakan sebagai target latihan mereka.

"Kecepatan maksimal!" kini giliran kekuatan Ying menyeruak, tertuju pada batu yang digerakkan Yaya. Batu itu pun melesat dengan sangat cepat dan dalam sekejap meghancurka pilar dalam satu dentuman kencang. Tersisalah puing-puing pilar yang berserakan.

"Wow! Kalian hebat sekali lah!" Boboiboy berdecak kagum. Walau dalam hati ia semakin segan rasanya membuat kedua temannya itu marah padanya. Bisa habis ia nanti. "Oiya, Gopal ada dimana?"

"Tuh, menukarkan semua objek di ruangan menjadi makanan seperti biasaya" Ying menunjuk satu ruangan latihan lain sebelum melirik Yaya kembali. "Ayo latihan kembali Yaya!"

Boboiboy kini berlari menghampiri Gopal, yang memang benar tengah duduk santai di tengah ruangan latihan.

"Gopal, tadi semua bertanya kamu kemana!" Ujar Boboiboy marah "Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah latihan dong!" Barusan pasalnya Boboiboy terpaksa mencari alasan ke mana hilangnya teman tambunnya itu.

"Habis aku lapar lah! Kapan lagi bisa makan sepuasnya gratis, hehehe" Gopal mengambil satu balok kayu dengan tangan kanannya. "Tukaran makanan!"

Senapan jari Gopal menembakkan sinar kehijauan dan mengubah benda di tangannya itu menjadi kotak camilan cokelat kesukannya. Boboiboy pun malas berkometar lagi dan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau nanti kau dimarahi Papa Zola baru tahu rasa!" Itulah yang terakhir kali Boboiboy ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan Gopal yang asyik memakan kudapan barunya itu.

Boboiboy menempati satu ruangan latihan yang kosong. Aula itu memang didesain Ochobot untuk latihan mereka dengan sekatan dinding logam yang membagi aula dalam lima ruangan cukup besar yang tersusun melingkar. Hanya bagian pintu masuk ruangan yang disekat oleh kaca tembus pandang, agar Ochobot bisa mengawasi mereka dengan mudah. Dalam masing-masing ruangan terdapat berbagai objek dan pilar-pilar sebagai target serangan.

"Aku tak boleh kalah, setidaknya memunculkan dua elemental terakhir!" Boboiboy bertekad dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sudah hampir satu minggu mereka memulai latihan, namun Boboiboy merasa bahwa kekuatannya masihlah belum cukup. Yaya sementara itu telah mampu mengangkat berbagai objek dan membuat dirinya terbang melesat di udara dengan kekuatan manipulasi gravitasinya. Ying menguasai kekuatannya, seperti memperlambat atau mempercepat waktu di sekitarnya ataupun objek yang dipilihnya. Gopal telah mahir mengubah segala benda menjadi makanan favoritnya.

Manik hazel itu sempat melirik Fang, yang berada di ruangan yang bersebrangan dengannya. Boboiboy mendengar dari Ochobot bahwa Fang telah menguasai kekuatan bayangnya dan membentuk warna kelam itu sesuai imajinasinya. Jemari Fang kini mengeluarkan lebih banyak bayangan dan membentuknya menjadi sosok harimau bermata merah menyala.

Boboiboy kembali memfokuskan diri pada kekuatannya. Arloji miliknya kini beputar, lalu simbol elemental berwarna hijau kini berada pada jarum penunjuk. Menandakan elemental mana yang ingin digunakannya sekarang. Tangan kanannya terbuka, dan semburat sinar kehijauan kian berpendar.

.

.

.

"Bagaiman latihan kalian hari ini?" robot kuning itu akhirnya muncul dan menghampiri kelima remaja itu. Tepat setelah sesi latihan selesai tepat pada jam enam sore. Mereka kini berkupul di tengah aula bersama-sama dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Lancar Ochobot! Kita sekarang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dengan baik" sahut Ying dengan bangganya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan soal kekuatan kalian?" Ochobot mendapat gelengan yang menegaskan jawaban 'tidak'.

"Oh ya, apa simulasinya sudah siap Ochobot?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Persiapannya hampir selesai dan aku telah selesai mengaktifkan replika Pelahap Ingatan untuk latihan! Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada masing-masing dari kalian…" Mata biru sang robot kini melirik Boboiboy. "Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana tentang kekuatan elementalmu Boboiboy?"

Kini semua atensi tertuju pada Boboiboy, yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Dua menit selanjutnya mereka pun menyaksikan bagaimana sang remaja bertopi mengeluarkan dua elemental barunya itu.

"Elemental keenam ini…" Boboiboy membuka tangannya dan memunculkan tunas mungil berwarna hijau.

"Tumbuhan…?" ujar Ying sedikit kebingungan.

"Berguna sekali untuk proyek penghijauan ya…" Gopal langsung mendapat sikutan telak dari Ying maupun Yaya.

"Lalu elemental terakhir?" Ochobot langsung meluruskan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Boboiboy pun membentuk pistol dengan jempol dan telunjuk tangannya. Lalu semburat cahaya putih memancar dari ujung jemarinya itu. Tembakan sinar itu mengarah pada kedua mata Gopal dan membuatnya mengaduh dan menutup mata.

"Ups… maaf nggak sengaja" ucap Boboiboy sambil diam-diam tertawa dalam hati.

Sejauh ini, ada tujuh hal yang bisa dibuat Boboiboy dengan kekuatan elementalnya. Tiga yang paling sering ialah pisau berliku dari listrik, hembusan angin dari tangannya, serta tanah yang mencuat setelah ia meninju lantai sekuat tenaga. Dua yang lain ialah kobaran api dan bola air, cukup sulit memunculkan keduanya. Dan dua elemental yang baru saja muncul pun nampaknya tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi serangan yang pantas ketika menghadapi Pelahap Ingatan.

"Apa boleh buat, kekuatan Poros akan semakin besar ketika kalian berhasil menaklukkan Pelahap Ingatan dari setiap sektor Matra" Ochobot menepuk punggung Boboiboy dan membesarkan hati remaja bertopi itu.

"Huh, lemah betul kekuatanmu itu!" Cibir Fang sembari melempar pandangannya pada sang rival.

"Berisik Fang! Nanti juga aku akan semakin kuat darimu, pasti!" Boboiboy langsung meyahut dengan panasnya. Lalu kedua remaja itu mulai berdebat.

"Mulai lagi deh mereka…" komentar Gopal dengan nada bosan, Ying maupun Yaya pun menggelengkan kepala pelan sebagai tanggapan.

-CdS-

Simulasi akan diadakan besok dan kelima remaja itu belum juga berunding bersama dalam satu meja. Ochobot telah meminta Fang menjelaskan tugas mereka di Matra nantinya, tapi yang diminta nampak enggan. Di tengan waktu yang semakin sempit sebelum simulasi, Gopal pun memberikan satu pencerahan.

"Cara membujuk dia sih gampang" ujaran Gopal membuat ketiga orang itu meliriknya dengan penuh harap.

Lalu disanalah mereka berlima berkumpul bersama. Di taman belakang sekolah, sebelum latihan di Matra. Dengan sekotak donat lobak merah yang diamankan dari kantin sekolah sebagai konsumsi diskusi mereka sekaligus cara membujuk Fang. Ajaibnya Fang mau ikut diskusi mereka sebelum simulasi. Mereka duduk di meja panjang di taman, tempat yang lazim dipakai untuk berkumpul.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tahu?" seolah tak tahu, Fang pun memastikan maksud teman-temannya itu menyogoknya dengan makanan favoritnya itu.

"Apa lagi? Soal besok kita harus bagaimana lah!" Jawab Ying dengan kesabarannya yang tersisa.

"Kasar sekali sih…" Fang mengomentari sikap remaja putri itu. "Tapi karena kalian telah mentraktirku makan, aku akan menjelaskannya"

"Jadi, kita akan bertarung dengan Pelahap Ingatan? Atau bagaimana?" sambung Boboiboy. "Apa kita akan aman dan tidak kehilangan ingatan saat berhadapan dengan mereka?"

Fang mengunyah donatnya sebelum menjawab. "Asalkan tidak tertangkap oleh mereka tidak apa-apa kok"

"Tapi mereka tetap berbahaya bukan? Bawa senjata atau memiliki kekuatan semacam kita?" Pertanyaan bernada ketakutan Gopal dijawab Fang dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Di waktu tertentu setiap sektor Matra akan mengalami distorsi bergantian, hingga Pelahap Ingatan akan membuat portal dan masuk ke dunia tempat kita berada sekarang" Fang mulai menjelaskan setelah ia melahap habis donatnya yang petama. "Di saat itulah kita mulai bergerak dan mencari portal itu dan memasuki sektor Matra yang terdistorsi"

"Lalu Poros akan mencari Nukleus Matra. Bentuknya seperti chip mungil tapi diselubungi bola sebesar ini" Fang mengisyaratkan besar seukuran bola tenis dengan kedua tangannya. "Sampai Poros mendapatkan Nukleus, yang lain harus mempertahankan portal dari Pelahap Ingatan yang datang kembali dan ingin mengambil Nukleus itu sebelum Poros"

"Terdengar singkat tapi sepertinya bakalan lebih sulit ketika dilakukan ya…" sahut Yaya sambil melemaskan bahunya dan mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Apa Ochobot tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Maksudku, dia berada di tempat dan bertugas memantau Matra dari ruangan pengawas bukan?" Tanya Gopal.

"Tidak bisa, selama belum mendapatkan Nukleus Ochobot hanya bisa mengawasi saja" Jelas Fang kembali.

"Kalau memperingatkan orang-orang di dekat distorsi tentang Pelahap Ingatan?" Boboiboy meminta pendapat.

"Dan membuat kekacauan karena semua orang tahu ada sesuatu seberbahaya mereka berkeliaran?" Fang mendebat sambil menghela napas "Kau mau melibatkan banyak orang ke dalam permasalahan Matra ini?"

"Kalau menghapus Matra bagaimana?" Usul Gopal dengan mulut yang baru menelan donat dengan rakusnya. "Habis ribet banget sih"

"Jika Ochobot mendengar yang barusan, kau pasti akan didepak dari tugas ini" jawab Fang dengan serius, membuat Gopal bungkam seketika. "Menghapus Matra tidak mugkin dilakukan sekarang, dan pencipta Pelahap Ingatan berbeda dengan Tuannya Ochobot. Jadi menyerahlah"

Ada jeda lama sebelum Boboiboy menanyakan sesuatu kembali. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Pelahap Ingatan mengincar ingatan? Untuk apa ingatan-ingatan itu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang digunakan dalam menciptakan Matra? Itu adalah ingatan. Matra yang terdistorsi memerlukan ingatan untuk memulihkan diri" Fang melirik tajam Boboiboy. "Dengan merebut Nukleus, ingatan Poros yang akan memulihkan Matra dan menghentikan Pelahap Ingatan"

"Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kalian tahu?" Fang mengambil kembali satu donat dan menunggu. Namun tak ada lagi yang bertanya.

"Sudah cukup nampaknya. Sebentar lagi juga kita harus latihan lagi untuk besok…" Perkataan Ying terhenti ketika melihat kotak donat sudah licin tanpa sisa "Ini siapa yang menghabiskan donatnya? Aku dan Yaya belum ngambil satu pun lah!" teriakan murka dari Ying hampir membuat Gopal dan Fang tersedak di tengah kunyahan mereka.

-CdS-

Sabtu menyapa kembali, genap seminggu sudah sejak kelima remaja itu mendapatkan kekuatan dan cukup melatih kekuatan mereka. Ochobot memberitahukan simulasi yang akan mereka jalani hari ini lewat pesan singkat lewat arloji-arolji itu. Tak ada keterangan persisnya kapan, tapi robot kuning itu menunggu hingga suasana aman bagi mereka untuk melakukan simulasi.

"Tok Aba tak akan kembali lagi bukan Boboiboy?" Yaya pun melirik ke arah pintu dimana baru setengah jam yang lalu Tok Aba pamit.

"Setiap Sabtu kedai hanya buka setengah hari dan Tok Aba biasanya pergi menemui sahabat lamanya sekalian berbelanja kebutuhan kedai. Pasti sampai larut malam kok" Boboiboy menjelaskan sembari membawa lima gelas jus jeruk dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Kelima remaja itu kini duduk berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Boboiboy. Ochobot meminta mereka berkumpul di satu tempat yang takkan menarik perhatian sekaligus aman dari orang-orang sebelum simulasi. Dengan dalih belajar bersama, disinah kini mereka berada. Menunggu sinyal dari Ochobot kapan simulasi akan dimulai.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus ngerjain PR dulu? Pusing lah sekarang aku!" Gopal memprotes dan melirik kedua remaja putri itu.

"Hush! Kita kan mendapat izin ke sini sambil belajar" sahut Ying, tangannya sibuk membereskan buku yang berserakan di meja sekaligus membantu Boboiboy menata gelas-gelas minuman.

"Lagipula kan nggak ada ruginya, dan kita bisa memastikan tugas selesai sebelum pergi ke Matra" tambah Yaya. "Sini yuk Fang, kita istirahat dulu sambil minum"

Fang, satu-satunya orang yang memisahkan diri dengan bersandar pada dinding dekat jendela pun mau tak mau mendekati meja dan ikut duduk di atas karpet. Kelima remaja itu kini meminum jus jeruk dan istirahat sejenak setelah selesai mengerjakan PR.

"Jadi, ada yang tahu kapan simulasinya dimulai?" tanya Ying.

"Belum ada pesan dari Ochobot ya pasti masih be…" Boboiboy baru setengah menjawab ketika sebuah suara aneh membuatnya menengadah. Fang melakukan hal yang sama, dan kedua rival itu saling berpandangan dengan keheranan.

"Ada apa Boboiboy?" Tanya Yaya sembari ikut menengadah namun tak menemukan apapun yang aneh.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjejak lantai di atas dengan kasarnya.

"Ada orang di atas!" seru Ying panik.

Kelima remaja itu lekas berdiri dan berlari kencang menuju tangga. Namun Boboiboy yang berlari paling cepat menyetop teman-temannya dan berkata, "pesan dari Ochobot!"

_Simulasi dimulai. Distorsi ada tepat di atas kalian. Pasang handsfree dan temukan portal Matra. Aku memantau dan memberi aba-aba dari sini._

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka pun memasangkan satu handsfree hitam yang diberikan Ochobot pada salah satu telinga. Lalu setelah memastikan arloji yang menjadi sumber kekuatan terpasang, mereka pun kembali berlari sekencang mungkin menuju tangga.

"Ada dua replika pelahap ingatan yang keluar tapi jangan dikejar! Jarak kalian dengan portal dekat, jika kalian masuk ke Matra mereka akan kembali juga" Itulah arahan Ochobot yang terdengar begitu handsfree mereka menyala "Semoga kalian beruntung"

"Baiklah, ada di atas bukan?" Boboiboy setengah berseru dan menaiki undak tangga menuju lantai dua. Tepat di atas ruang tamu adalah kamarnya. Tak salah lagi. portalnya ada di sana. Tangan Boboiboy dengan cepat mengayunkan kenop pintu kamar, namun apa yang dilihatnya adalah kamar yang kosong dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Mereka kabur lewat jendela!" Ying pun melewati Boboiboy dan mengecek ambang jendela. Namun Pelahap Ingatan tak lagi terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Portalnya? Di mana portalnya?!" Gopal terlihat panik sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Di atas!" seruan Fang membuat keempat teman sekelasnya mendongak dan menemukan lingkaran hitam yang berada di langit-langit kamar. Mereka telah menemukan portal menuju Matra.

"Bagaimana kita ke atas?" ujar Ying sedikit tak sabar. Mereka harus segera masuk dan memancing Pelahap Ingatan itu kembali.

"Geser meja itu cepat!" Komando dari Boboiboy pun memecah ketegangan di antara mereka.

Meja belajar Boboiboy pun digusur oleh ketiga remaja putra sehingga mereka bisa meraih portal. Boboiboy yang pertama memanjat meja dan mencoba memastikan keamanan portal itu. Saat tangan Boboiboy menyentuh portal, tubuhnya terasa ditarik ke atas hingga kakinya tak lagi menjejak meja. Didengarnya teriakan di bawah sebelum dimensi berputar dalam warna gelap. Lalu Boboiboy bisa merasakan semuanya tak lagi berputar dan tubuhnya terempas ke lantai keramik yang dingin.

Belum lima detik ia memandangi sekeliling, Boboiboy kembali berseru. "Ini… di sekolah?!"

.

.

.

Kelima remaja itu tak mungkin tidak mengenali koridor yang dilalui hampir setiap pagi menuju kelas mereka di lantai dua. Matra dimana simulasi mereka berlangsung adalah gedung sekolah mereka sendiri. Dari cahaya yang menembus jendela dan suara bel sekolah, mereka tahu persis ini adalah waktu pagi.

"Ada dua Pelahap Ingatan yang mendekati kalian! Bersiaplah!" Aba-aba Ochobot kontan membuat Gopal kembali ketakutan.

"Tunggu! Aku belum persiapan apapun lah!" protes Gopal.

"Boboiboy bergerak dan cari jalan masuk menuju pilar! Mirip dengan portal masuk tadi pokoknya, Nukleus ada di dalam sana! Yang lainnya menghadapi Pelahap Ingatan dan mengawasi portal!" Ujar Ochobot kembali.

"Baiklah! Ke mana pilarnya Ochobot?" Boboiboy bertanya lewat handsfree di telinganya.

"Ke kiri! Kau harus memutar menghindari Pelahap Ingatan sebisa mungkin!" Ochobot berseru. "Cepatlah, mereka datang!"

Boboiboy berlari dan berbelok ke kiri, menghilang dari pandangan teman-temannya. Lalu di saat yang hampir bersamaan, tiga sosok berjubah muncul dari arah berlawanan. Fang mengambil posisi paling depan dan langsung menyerang.

"Tangan bayang!" bayangan Fang langsung menangkap dua sosok berjubah itu dan mendorong mereka hingga membentur dinding koridor dengan kerasnya.

"Satu lagi mengejar Boboiboy! Coba hentikan dia!" Ochobot memberikan arahan kembali.

Sosok Pelahap Ingatan berjubah abu-abu melintas menuju lorong di mana Boboiboy pergi.

"Bola masa!" seru Ying, bola dari kekuatannya membuat Pelahap ingatan ketiga itu melabat dan nyaris berhenti "Sekarang Yaya!"

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau dia terluka karena pukulanku?" Yaya kini meragu, ini pertama kalinya ia harus memukul seseorang.

"Mereka mirip orang tapi bukan lah! Lihat, kalahkan mereka seperti ini!" Tangan bayang Fang kini mencengkram salah satu pelahap ingatan yang sempoyongan karena serangannya barusan dan melemparkannya ke dalam portal. "Kalau kita melempar mereka ke portal, lebih mudah mengawasi mereka kalau kembali!"

"Maafkan aku karena harus memukulmu!" Yaya pun menghampiri Pelahap Ingatan yang tadi diberhentikan oleh Ying dengan kepalan tangannya. "Tumbukan padu!"

Dua kali pukulan Yaya telak mengenai sosok berjubah itu dan mengirimkannya tepat ke portal tempat mereka datang.

"Mereka tidak bersenjata atau menggunakan kekuatan ya..." sahut Gopal, ia hanya melihat bagaimana keadaan terkendali oleh ketiga temannya.

"Jangan lempar musuh sembarangan keluar! Kalau nanti ada yang lewat dekat portal gimana?" Ochobot terdengar marah.

"Ups, kayaknya ada sesuatu yang rusak di kamar" ujar Fang ketika mendengar Pelahap Ingatan itu jatuh menabrak sesuatu sampai terdengar derak kayu yang patah.

"Kalian! Aku bisa dengar loh!" Boboiboy kini berkomentar lewat handsfree. "Pokoknya nanti tanggung jawab! Ochobot, aku harus ke mana sekarang?" Boboiboy mencoba mengesampingkan amarahnya dan kembali pada tugasya sekarang.

"Kau bisa mendengar suara seperti retakan atau sesuatu yang mirip dengan sesuatu yang pecah?" tanya Ochobot dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Langkah Boboiboy terhenti dan telinganya mulai menajam, sebisa mungkin mencari suara yang dijelaskan Ochobot. Ia menenangkan napasnya, lalu suara pelan mendapat atensinya. Suara sesuatu yang retak. Tak salah lagi, suara itu berasal dari aula sekolah yang berada di sebrang gedung utama sekolah. Secepat kilat, Boboiboy berlari menuju pintu dan memasuki aula.

"Di sini! Tidak… di atas!" seru Boboiboy sembari mendongak.

Ada satu portal lagi, berupa lingkaran hitam seperti portal yang dimasukinya. Namun portal itu berada di atap aula yang tingginya berkali lipat dari tinggi kamarnya. Takkan mudah mencapainya.

"Aku butuh bantuan! Portal keduanya ada di langit-langit aula!" Boboiboy berkata dengan tergesa.

"Kalau begitu… biar aku…" Yaya pun menyadari bahwa ia bisa menerbangkan Boboiboy menuju portal dengan kekuatannya, namun salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba memisahkan diri. "Tunggu Fang! Kau mau ke mana?!"

.

.

.

"Kalau saja kekuatan anginku lebih kuat, aku bisa menerbangkan diriku ke sana" gumam Boboiboy gemas, ia tak bisa membuat tubuhnya mencapai atap aula. Tidak ada kursi ataupun meja yang bisa ditumpuk sampai setinggi itu. Boboiboy memerlukan bantuan Yaya setidaknya.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Suara penuh niat menggoda itu membuat Boboiboy melirik dengan beringas.

Fang berdiri di ambang pintu ganda aula dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Ochobot, kenapa malah dia yang ke sini?" seru Boboiboy gusar.

"Berisik, ada yang ingin aku dan Ochobot pastikan!" Ucap Fang sembari menutup telinganya. "Pegangan yang kuat atau kau nanti akan jatuh"

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya hanya Poros saja yang bisa memasuki pilar, tapi Ochobot memintaku untuk mencoba" tak memedulikan kebingungan rivalnya itu, Fang mulai mengeluarkan bayangan dari jemarinya.

"Elang bayang!"

Seketika hewan bersayap itu muncul dan memekik nyaring. Lalu kaki bercakar itu meraih kedua bahu Boboiboy sementara Fang menaiki punggung sang burung. Sayap berselimut gelap pun membentang, elang bayang bersiap untuk terbang. Tujuannya ialah portal menuju Pilar Matra.

"Fang, setidaknya biarkan aku naik ke atas lah!" Boboiboy mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman elang bayang.

"Elangku sayangnya nggak cukup besar untuk dua orang" Fang menyahut tak peduli.

Elang bayang pun mengepakkan sayapnya, membuat mereka menjauhi tanah dengan cepatnya. Boboiboy hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa mereka bisa menerobos pilar. Elang bayang kini mencapai ujung portal, lalu mereka bertiga melintasi gelap lalu menyambut tempat baru bernama pilar Matra.

PRANGGG!

Atap kaca berubah menjadi kepingan mozaik penuh warna karena terjangan elang bayang Fang. Mereka kini dalam posisi terbalik, dimana jalan keluar portal ternyata mengarah pada lantai berbatu. Boboiboy langsung memekik ngeri.

"FANG! CEPAT PUTAR BALIK POSISINYA!" seruan BoBoiBoy begitu lantang karena kini ia hanya bisa bergelayut di kaki elang bayang yang juga ikut panik.

Namun elang bayang hanya bisa membenarkan posisi tepat sebelum mereka menyentuh lantai. Boboiboy yang berada di bawah pun mengaduh saat jatuh dari cengkeraman elang. Dengan Elang bayang yang menimpa badan sang remaja bertopi itu setelahnya. Elang bayang Fang sementara itu lenyap setelah lunas menyelesaikan tugasnya, menyisakan dua remaja putra yang bergelepakan di lantai.

"Pendaratan yang sempurna!" Fang mengacungkan jempolnya, berdiri dan menepuk debu dari bajunya.

"Sempurna apanya?!" Kilah BoBoiBoy yang sempat tertimpa elang bayang Fang.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy dan Fang sudah masuk ke dalam pilar. Sekarang kalian pastikan tak ada Pelahap Ingatan yang pergi ke dalam pilar" Ucap Ochobot.

"Serahkan pada kami!" Sahut Yaya dan Ying bersamaan.

Dua Pelahap Ingatan yang dilemparkan Yaya dan Fang kini kembali memasuki portal. Keduanya pun mengeluarkan senjata mereka yang berupa pemukul. Sayangnya gerakan mereka kalah cepat dengan Ying, yang kini memainkan kekuatan waktunya.

"Seribu tendangan laju!" Ying pun melesat maju dan menendang dua Pelahap Ingatan sampai jatuh terjengkang ke ujung koridor kanan. Dua sosok berjubah itu nampak pingsan dan tak bangkit lagi. Namun Pelahap Ingatan terakhir bisa menghentikan tendangan Ying dan memukul mundur gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ying?!" Seru Yaya cemas. Ying hanya mengangguk dan kembali berdiri, hanya sedikit lagi tendangannya bisa telak mengenai musuh ketiganya.

Tudung jubah Pelahap Ingatan itu kini tersibak dan turun, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok bapak paruh baya. Rambut gelap yang dibelah pinggir itu, dan juga kumis tebal itu tak asing lagi bagi ketiganya. Pak Cik Kumar, penjual es krim sekaligus ayah Gopal itu yang ada di balik jubah salah satu Pelahap Ingatan. Baik Ying maupun Yaya menoleh ke arah Gopal dan meminta penjelasan sahabat mereka itu.

"Dey! Aku tak tahu apapun lah soal ini…" Gopal menyangkal.

"Pelahap Ingatan bisa menjelma menjadi orang yang mungkin kalian kenal ataupun kalian takuti. Karena itu aku menanyakannya pada kalian kemarin" Ochobot segera menjelaskan sebelum ketiganya semakin kebingungan. "Anggap saja ini latihan, semangat ya!"

Pak Cik Kumar itu memandang tajam ketiga remaja yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tagannya kini meraih sesuatu di balik jubahnya, lalu satu senapan pendek terarah pada remaja itu. Seketika ketiganya menelan ludah.

"Mundur ke balik dinding!" Yaya berteriak dan ketiganya langsung mundur dan berindung dari tembakan laser bertubi-tubi.

"Ku harap kau tahu cara menenangkan ayahmu ini Gopal!" ujar Ying keras.

"Bawa bertenanglah Appa!" seru Gopal sambil menutup telinganya.

.

.

.

Berlanjut pada chapter 4: Kawan

**A/N: ****Apa kabar semuanya, semoga sehat selalu ya ^^**

**Ada banyak yang terjadi selama dua bulan ini sampai sulit untuk meneruskan fanfiksi ini (Laptop yang rusak, dan berbagai permasalahan lain yang membuat saya agak sulit menemukan waktu untuk lanjut menulis). Sebagai gantinya, berbagai ide cerita untuk fansfiksi ini bermunculan dan saya semakin optimis dengan kelanjutan fanfiksi ini untuk seterusnya.**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sempat mampir dan memberikan reviewnya ^^**

**Chapter selajutnya tidak akan terlalu lama lagi, jadi mohon ditunggu ya m(_ _)m**

**Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya~**


	5. Kawan

_Daya yang kumiliki ialah padang berbataskan cakrawala__.__ Satu entitas yang terengah dan enyah jikalau berjuang seorang diri. Karenanya kawan, kehadiranmu di belakang punggung ini lebih dari cukup bagiku. Bersama, kita taklukkan samudra bernama impian._

Cipta dan Sirna

By: Koyuki17

Boboiboy © Monsta Studio

.

Chapter 4: Kawan

Manik hazel itu mengamati tempat yang disebut sebagai pilar, yang tak lain menjadi tempat dimana Nukleus Matra berada. Ruangan yang kini mengepung Boboiboy dan Fang telah berganti dari aula sekolah menjadi aula melingkar yang cukup tinggi. Portal yang menjadi tempat mereka masuk tepat berada di langit-langit. Sisa-sisa kaca langit-langit yang mereka hancurkan saat jauh bersama elang bayang Fang juga terlihat.

"Jadi ini ya pilarnya…" gumam Boboiboy. Dalam hati entah mengapa ia begitu gugup.

Ada berlusin-lusin pintu yang tertutup di sekeliling aula. Dihubungkan dengan koridor yang melingkari bagian tengah, tersusunlah aula dengan lantai-lantai buntu. Tak ada tangga, begitupun hal lain selain dinding berwarna kelabu pucat dan pintu kayu legam.

"Lihat! Itu… Nukleus Matranya bukan?" tanya Boboiboy pada Fang.

"Sepertinya begitu…" Fang menyahut setuju.

Satu-satunya pintu yang terbuka mengarah pada ruangan dengan sorot cahaya lampu. Di dalam sana, terdapat semacam meja altar berkaki kurus dengan bola berwarna yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri Nukleus yang dulu disebutkan Fang, berada di atasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy pun berlari ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Hati-hati jebakan!" Fang memperingatkan sembari berlari mengekori Boboiboy.

Berbalik dengan ungkapan Fang, tak muncul satu pun jebakan .Dalam setiap langkah mereka di koridor gelap itu hingga menerobos ruangan itu sekalipun, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada kedua remaja itu.

"Huh, kacang sih kalau cuma begini!" komentar Fang kala mereka kini berada di hadapan Nukleus.

"Rasanya aneh, terlalu mudah…" Boboiboy masih mmengitari altar dimana Nukleus berwarna merah itu berada. Ada chip yang dimaksud di dalam sana, tapi Boboiboy merasa bahwa ada yang mencurigakan.

"Sudahlah, cepat ambil Nukleusnya!" Fang mendorong sang rival dengan gemas.

Jemari Boboiboy sempat gemetar, khawatir jikalau ada ledakan jika ia mengambil benda itu. Tapi setelah ia mengangkat Nukleus itu, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Begitupun dengan suara retakan Matra yang tidak terhenti.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa tuh!" ujar Boboiboy bingung.

"Masa?!" Fang pun berteriak keheranan.

Suara banyak pintu yang terbuka dan membentur dinding membuat kedua remaja itu terlonjak. Lalu cahaya-cahaya yang muncul di luar sana membuat keduanya berlari ke tengah aula lagi. Aula melingkar itu tahu-tahu dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang berasal dari semua ruangan yang ada. Menunjukkan masing-masing satu altar dengan Nuleus Matra beraneka warna.

"Cepat periksa semua ruangan!" seru Boboiboy. Keduanya pun keluar dan memeriksa semua ruangan di lantai satu.

"Cih, banyak banget sih Nukleusnya! Mana yang asli coba?!" Fang berteriak protes.

Butuh sepuluh menit untuk memastikan semua ruangan di lantai pertama, dan semua hasilnya adalah nihil. Dengan bantuan tangan bayang Fang, mereka naik ke latai dua dan memulai pencarian kembali. Perjuangan mereka masih jauh rupanya.

-CdS-

'Jam pelajaran keenam akan segera dimulai…'

Suara bel sekolah yang khas berikut tanda pergantian jam membuat Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying semakin kebingungan. Mereka kini menghadapi . Dengan pecahan dinding dan kursi kayu di koridor, Gopal membuat perisai dan barikade. Kekuatannya mengubah puing-puing itu menjadi keping utuh biskuit Yaya berukuran raksasa.

"Kenapa pula bel sekolah bunyi lah! Apa itu artinya kita sudah kehabisan waktu di sini?" Gopal sambil meringkuk di balik perisai biskuit Yaya.

"Sudahlah! Bagaimana kita melawan mereka sekarang?" seru Ying. Ia dan Yaya bersembunyi di lorong sebrang Gopal.

"Kenapa kau bikin tameng dari biskuiku sih Gopal?" Yaya meminta penjelasan.

"Ini adalah material terkeras yang pernah kutemui Yaya!" Jawab Gopal. "Lihat, tembakan appaku nggak bisa menembusnya!"

"_Dua Pelahap Ingatan sebentar lagi masuk ke dalam portal_" Seru Ochobot dari ruang pengawasan Matra.

Tak lama, dua sosok melompat keluar dari portal. Satu jubah itu kembali tersibak, dan satu lagi wajah yang tak asing lagi menyapa mereka.

"Papa Zola?!"

Lengkap dengan rotan andalannya, sosok guru mereka datang dengan gaya khasnya. Satu kali Papa Zola memukul lantai dengan rotannya, lalu lantai pun retak karena kekuatan yang luar biasa. Melihat itu, ketiga remaja itu berharap tak ada lagi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Papa Zola pun menerobos koridor dengan cepatnya, menghancurkan barikade yang susah payah mereka bangun. Tak ada lagi serangan pistol laser, namun Papa Zola telah berdiri di hadapan mereka, bersiap menyerang dengan rotannya.

"Perlahankan masa!" Ying pun mengelurkan kuasanya, membuat keributan yang terjadi berhenti untu sementara. Tanpa berpikir ulang, ia mendorong edua temannya untuk menjauh dari musuh. Namun mereka masih bisa melihat portal dari ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Waktu pun berjalan normal kembali, dan Yaya menyadari posisi mereka yang berganti. Melihat musuh yang kebingungan dan maju, Yaya lantas memukul telak kedua pelahap ingatan yang menyerang mereka. Dua orang itu langsung terlempar kembali ke belakang. Dan dua orang itu pun menghilang begitu saja seolah terhapus dari sana.

"Mereka hilang!" Ujar Yaya sambil mundur menuju dua temannya itu. "Satu yang tadi juga tahu-tahu nggak ada… Oh ya, Kalian nggak apa-apa?"

"Kita oke Yaya, tapi benar deh! Rasanya seperti Gopal mendapat nilai jelek lalu Pak Cik Kumar dan Papa Zola mengamuk" Ujar Ying. "Lalu kita juga yang ikut repot…"

"Ya maaf lah! Ngomong-ngomong, kau nggak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama Ying?" Gopal bertanya.

"Tenagaku terbatas lah!" kilah Ying dengan nada kesal.

"Aku juga perlu sedikit waktu sampai pukulanku kembali…" Ucap Yaya. "Kita bersiaga dulu di sini"

"Tapi setidaknya tiga yang lain sudah kalah bukan?" Gopal mencoba mengambil sisi positif dari situasi mereka sekarang.

"_Tapi setelah terhapus, mereka bisa kembali lagi lewat proses regenerasi" _Ucap Ochobot dengan segera._ "Kuharap kalian tetap siaga sekarang" _

"Apa? Mereka bisa muncul lagi setelah dikalahkan?" Gopal melotot, ingin ia tidak percaya hal barusan.

"_Mereka lahir dari sebuah program, singkatnya Pelahap Ingatan bukanlah 'orang'" _ Ochobot menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. _"Walaupun kalian nggak bisa masuk ke dalam pilar, menghambat para Pelahap Ingatan itu adalah tugas yang penting!"_

"Baiklah, dan lagi masih ada Papa Zola! Tetap hati-hati!" Yaya memberikan aba-aba dengan tegas.

"Ochobot! Portalnya semakin kecil loh! Nggak apa-apa nih?" Gopal yang baru saja mengawasi portal pun berseru kaget.

"_Berarti waktu kalian akan semakin terbatas. Jika Nukleus nggak bisa direbut sebelum batas waktu, kalian berarti gagal!" Seru Ochobot. "Tapi kapan portal menutup, pasti selalu ada petunjuk waktunya. Apa kalian bisa menebaknya?"_

"Ah, petunjuk waktunya pasti bel sekolah barusan!" Yaya langsung mengingat satu-satunya petunjuk waktu di sana.

"Sampai bel sekolah berbunyi lagi ya…" Ying mengulangi.

"Boboiboy? Kau dengar yang barusan tidak?!" Sayangnya tak ada jawaban dari _Handsfree_.

"Tunggu! Bapakmu itu ke mana, Gopal?!" Tanya Ying.

"Mana ku tahu lah!" Balas Gopal.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Sebelum ada siapapun yang menyimpulkan, Papa Zola kembali maju dan hendak memukul Gopal.

"AWAS!" teriak Ying.

Yaya sempat mendorong jatuh Gopal di saat terakhir. Pukulan Papa Zola gadungan itu pun menghancurkan dinding di belakang mereka. Gopal pun berbalik dan mendapati senjata Papa Zola berada dalam posisi yang mudah untuk ditembak dengan kekuatannya.

"Tukaran makanan!" Gopal refleks mengubah senjata Papa Zola itu menjadi gula-gula sekaligus memecahkan fokus sang guru.

"Bola masa!" Ying pun menghentikan waktu dalam bulatan yang dibuatnya, tepat pada sekeliling Papa Zola. "Serang sekarang Yaya!"

"Tumbukan padu!" Pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Yaya langsung menghantam Pelahap Ingatan itu.

-CdS-

Sesuatu menembus portal dan jatuh tepat di tengah aula melingkar. Baik Boboiboy maupun Fang yang masih berkeliling mencari Nukleus pun melirik ke lantai bawah. Debu yang berterbangan hanya menyisakan siluet samar seseorang.

"Siapa itu yang jatuh?!" seru Boboiboy,

"Masih hidup tidak ya…" timpal Fang ragu. "Tunggu, kalau dia bisa menembus portal kedua, berarti…"

_Pelahap Ingatan!_

Belum sempat remaja berkacamata itu berkata, Boboiboy telah melompat turun dan mendekati sosok yang dimaksud. Fang pun berdecak kesal karena ia kalah sigap dengan sang rival lekas menyusul. Tabir debu itu menipis, lalu keduanya terbelalak kala sosok Pak Cik Kumar berdiri di sana.

"Kenapa dia mengambil wujud ini…" gumam Fang pelan. Sementara itu Boboiboy berlari semakin cepat menghampiri sosok itu. Apakah ia begitu mara karena wujud yang dimiliki musuh mereka?

"Pak Cik! Kenapa Bapak ada di sini?!" Seru Boboiboy sembari tak lupa meraih tangan sang Bapak dan memberikan salam. "Di sini berbahaya Pak Cik! Cepat lari!"

Ekspresi super serius Boboiboy sukses membuat Fang ingin menangis saja, tapi ia langsung berseru frustasi pada sang rival. "Kamu yang cepat lari, bego! Dia Pelahap Ingatan lah!"

Boboiboy setika membeku, dilihatnya baik-baik sosok Pak Cik Kumar yang lebih sangar diingatnyaa. Menyadari pistol yang tahu-tahu berada di tangan kanan Pak Cik, Boboiboy langsung melompat mundur. Tepat sebelum pelatuk ditarik, teriakan Fang membuyarkan kepanikan Boboiboy.

"MERUNDUK! _Cocoon_ bayang!" Bayangan Fang pun dengan segera melingkupi Boboiboy. " Mundur! Sampai ke balik tembok sana!"

Kedua rival itu berlari ke arah yang berlainan, berlindung dari hujan tembakan di balik dinding ruangan penyimpanan Nukleus-Nukleus palsu itu. Kedatangan musuh mereka mempersulit pencarian mereka.

.

.

.

"Papa Zola menghilang… akhirnya…" Yaya pun duduk di lantai dengan lemas. "Rasanya aku seperti memukul pak guru kita sendiri…"

"Tapi bagaimana ini? Kita sudah membiarkan bapakmu lolos!" Walaupun mereka bisa menghela napas lega sejenak, Ying tetap saja terpikirkan soal itu.

"Ya mau bagimana lagi? Mereka berdua pasti bisa menghadapinya…" senyuman Gopal pun luntur sebelum ia melanjutkan, "…mungkin…"

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka di sana, Ochobot?" Tanya Yaya khawatir.

"_Di pilar, aku nggak akan bisa memastikan posisi mereka Yaya" _ Ochobot menjawab dari jaringan komunikasi mereka.

"Benar juga, dari tadi mereka tidak tersambung dengan kita" timpal Ying.

"_Ada empat menit sebelum regenerasi Pelahap Ingatan, tiga dari mereka akan muncul di sekitar kalian" _ Ochobot mengingatkan Kembali situasi mereka saat ini._"Kalian juga harus tetap siaga!"_

"Hei Gopal! Pokoknya nanti kau langsung bidik senjata Papa Zola!" Ujar Ying.

"Oke, oke! Kalau perisai biskuit butuh lagi tidak?" Gurau Gopal.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi Gopal…" tangan Yaya pun tiba-tiba menjadi gatal untuk memukul teman mereka yang satu ini.

"Ampun Yaya! Li… lihat, itu! Portalnya semakin kecil!" Gopal mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

-CdS-

"Harimau bayang!"

Hewan berkuku tajam milik Fang itu muncul dan mencoba menerkam musuh, namun ia segera menghilang setelah ditembak berulangkali oleh Pelahap Ingatan. Walaupun begitu, Fang tetap maju dan mencoba memberikan serangan dari jarak dekat. Ia berhasil menjatuhkan satu pistol dari tangan Pelahap Ingatan itu, namun satu yang lain telah dalam posisi siap menembak Fang.

"Ck, sial!"

Fang telah mengira ia akan terkena tembakan dan keluar dari simulasi. Namun sekelebat bayangan kuning yang melewatinya membuat Fang terkejut. Boboiboy rupanya keluar dari balik tembok dan melemparkan pisau petirnya, tepat mengenai tangan musuh, Memberikan Fang kesempatan untuk mundur dan kembali berlindung di satu ruangan.

"Kau nggak apa-apa Fang?"

"Hampir saja…" Fang mencoba memelankan napasnya yang msih terengah."Kau bisa keluarkan petirmu itu lagi?"

"Nampaknya nggak bisa Fang!" Boboiboy tadi mengeluarkan salah satu calon kekuatannya itu setelah susah payah mencoba. Ia tak yakin akan berhasil untuk kali kedua dengan lebih cepat.

"Aku ada rencana! Tapi sebelumnya kita harus menemukan dimana Nukleus yang asli!" Seru Fang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan simulasi mereka ini.

"Kedengarannya mudah sekali ya…" komentar Boboiboy sembari berlari ke balik tembok di salah satu ruangan Nukleus palsu. Tembakan laser dari musuh mereka ini tak henti-hentinya menghujani kedua remaja itu.

"Jangan lari! Ayo maju ke sini kalau berani!" seru Pelahap Ingatan berwajah ayah Gopal dengan garangnya.

"Uwaaah! Seram! Pak Cik seraaam!" Boboiboy meringis sembari berlindung dari tembakan laser dengan mundur ke ruangan Nukleus lain.

Suara retakan Matra tiba-tiba semakin jelas terdengar. Gurat-gurat Matra semakin jelas seolah sebentar lagi ia akan hancur. Aula melingkar itu semakin tidak stabil, bahkan beberapa sisi koridor pun terbelah. Baik Boboiboy maupun Fang sempat panik, namun atensi mereka kini tertuju pada pola retakan itu. Berharap bisa menemukan Nukleus yang dicari.

"Atas! Nukleus ada di sana!" Seru Boboiboy sembari menunjuk ke atas, dimana satu ruangan dengan Nukleus menjadi pusat retakan matra.

"Sial! Biarpun tahu di mana Nukleus sekarang…" Fang pun menunduk dan berlari, ia menghindari tembakan sang Pelahap Ingatan. "Pak Cik ini nggak akan membiarkan kita begitu saja"

Boboiboy tak bisa mencapai ruangan yang berada di lantai paling atas itu. Tak ada cara untuk memanjat dari lantai ke lantai. Dan serangan Pelahap Ingatan lebih terfokus pada Fang, membuat sang rival kewalahan

"Aku juga ingin menghentikan Pak Cik lah Fang! Pasti ada cara!" Seru Boboiboy gemas. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban bagi sang rival.

"Dengan apa? Angin sepoi-sepoimu itu?!" celetuk Fang sarkas. "Pikirkan saja caranya menghindar dan bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu naik ke sana!"

Fang menahan tembakan laser Pak Cik Kumar dengan kepompong bayangnya. Sementara Boboiboy tak bisa bergerak jauh dan berlindung di balik dinding salah satu ruangan Nukleus palsu itu.

"Harimau bayang! Serang!" Sekali lagi harimau kelam itu mencoba menerkam, namun tembakan pelahap ingatan itu selalu lebih cepat dan memburaikan wujud bayang milik Fang.

"_Cepatlah Boboiboy! Portalnya akan segera menutup!"_ Suara panik Gopal yang akhirnya terdengar dari jaringan komunikasi membuat Boboiboy harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sembari mengingat kembali ketujuh kekuatan elemental yang baru bisa dikeluarkannya, Boboiboy berpikir. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya supaya ia bisa membuat Fang membantunya naik ke ruangan dimana Nukleus yang asli berada. Lalu sebersit ide muncul ketika Boboiboy memandangi jari telunjuknya.

"Fang! Setelah aku memberi aba-aba, cepat bantu aku ke atas!" Seru Boboiboy sembari keluar dari balik tembok dan berlari menyelusuri koridor melengkung itu.

Anggukan pelan menajadi jawaban dari Fang, ia pun berlari mendekati Boboiboy. Namun Pak Cik Kumar mengejar Fang sambil tetap menembakkan laser. Dengan tameng bayangnya, Fang berusaha untuk tetap maju.

"SEKARANG!" Boboiboy menembakkan cahaya dari ujung telunjuknya, membuat pandangan sang pelahap ingatan terganggu dan Fang bisa mendekati Boboiboy sembari membentuk bayangan besar.

"Tangan bayang!" Sebuah tangan raksasa langsung mencengkeram Boboiboy dan bersiap melemparnya seperti sebuah bola.

"FANG! YANG BENAR SAJA!" seru Boboiboy, ia awalnya mengira Fang akan membuat elang bayang lagi.

"Pokoknya ambil Nukleus itu! Awas kalau kau gagal!" Tanpa mengindahkan protes sang rival, tangan bayang Fang pun melempar Boboiboy ke atas. Tepat membidik ruangan dimana pusat retakan sekaligus Nukleus berada. Sementara itu, harimau bayang pun kembali dimunculkan Fang untuk menghadapi Pak Cik Kumar yang bisa melihat setelah terkena cahaya barusan.

"GYAAAAA!"

"_Fang, apa yang kau lakukan?!" _mendengar teriakan Boboiboy saat komunikasi mereka akhirnya tersambung, Ochobot ikut kaget di ruang pengawasan sana.

Boboiboy bisa merasakan angin mengaburkan pendengarannya, dan ia semakin dekat dengan tujuan mereka. Tangannya terulur ke depan, mencoba meraih Nukleus dalam bola berwarna biru jernih itu. Soal pendaratan? Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Asalkan semua ini bisa selesai.

.

.

.

"Ochobot! Portalnya tiba-tiba menghilang lah!" Seru Gopal panik.

"Padahal belum terdengar bel pulang… apa kita sudah gagal?" Tanya Ying. Napasnya terengah setelah bola masa yang menyelimuti dua Pelahap Ingatan itu hilang.

"Tunggu! Waktunya… berhenti!" Yaya mendapati Pelahap Ingatan yang jatuh tersungkur karena pukulannya tak lagi bergerak di lantai.

"_Itu tandanya Boboiboy telah merebut Nukleus, Jangan khawatir!" _Ujar Ochobot dari sambungan komunikasi mereka._"Ketika Nukleus berhasil diambil, aku bisa mengakses sektor yang terdistorsi. Kalian sudah aman sekarang!"_

Ketiga sekawan itu langsung jatuh dan duduk ke lantai koridor dengan helaan napas lega. Mereka tak lagi harus menghambat tiga pelahap ingatan, termasuk yang mengambil wujud Papa Zola ataupun Pak Cik Kumar itu.

"_Sekarang tinggal menunggu Boboiboy dan Fang Kembali, lalu bukalah portal ke ruang pengawasan Matra" _Ochobot menginstruksikan kembali. _"Kita evaluasi hasil simulasi ini. Kau masih bisa berdiri kan Boboiboy?"_

"Be… berikan aku waktu lima menit…" Dari dalam pilar dan dengan Nukleus simulasi di tangannya, Boboiboy menjawab.

-CdS-

Hanya sebaris nyawa tersisa dari kelima remaja itu saat mereka sampai ke ruang kontrol Matra dimana Ochobot berada. Adrenalin masih tesisa dan membuat mereka meraup setiap napas dengan rakusnya. Yaya dan Ying sama-sama duduk berselojor dan bersandar pada dinding. Gopal dan Boboiboy tergeletak acuh di lantai saking lelahnya. Fang duduk bersila di dekat kedua orang itu, memandangi mereka dengan tatapan 'payah banget sih kalian'.

"Selamat! Kalian semua lulus simulasi!" ucapan Ochobot membuat kelima orang itu meyudahi istirahat mereka. "Dengan ini kalian siap untuk merebut Nukleus Matra dan menghentikan Pelahap Ingatan!"

"Dan kita harus melakukannya sebanyak tujuh kali?!" Gopal setengah berteriak sambil melompat bangun.

"Kalau kalian beruntung dan menyelesaikannya dalam satu kali setiap sektor Matra" melihat ekspresi para remaja yang kontan kusut, Ochobot lekas menambahkan. "Tapi kalian tadi bisa menyelesaikanya cukup cepat kok!"

"Wow, terbaik…" Boboiboy yang masih tergeletak di lantai mengacungkan jempolnya. Ini baru simulasi dan badannya sudah remuk redam begini.

"Semoga tidak beruntun setiap hari ya…" harap Yaya, sulit memang membayangkan tambahan keseharian yang begitu meguras tenaga mereka.

"Kuharap juga begitu…" Ying mengangguk setuju sebelum melirik Boboiboy dan Fang. "Oh ya, tadi bagaimana kalian bisa merebut Nukleus?"

"Kami menemukan Nukleus yang asli di antara banyak yang palsu setelah Pak Cik Kumar datang" Boboiboy bangun dan menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin. "Lalu Fang melemparku ke arah Nukleus itu!"

"Ide yang brilian bukan?" komentar Fang selagi tersenyam-senyum bangga.

"Nggak sama sekali. Aku kira kau mau membunuhku loh Fang!" protes Boboiboy itu sayangnya dianggap lalu oleh sang rival.

"Oke, kita jadikan yang barusan rencana A. Taktik paling efektif, cepat, dan efisien!" Fang lanjut mendeklarasikan buah dari kebehasilan rencananya barusan. "Intinya TBL: Temukan Nukleus, Bidik lalu Lempar. Mudah untuk diingat bukan?"

"Anu, apa ada rencana B dimana ada jaminan aku tak akan mematahkan satu pun tulangku?" Boboiboy mencoba meminta solusi lain yang lebih waras untuk keselamatan hidupnya selama misi mereka nantinya.

"Tapi tadi bisa selesai cepat bukan? Kita pakai saja lagi" bujuk Fang semari nyengir.

"Kenapa tugas kalian mudah begitu sih? Kita yang di luar capek tahu!" Gopal pun tiba-tiba menumpahkan keluhannya.

"KATA SIAPA MUDAH HAH?!" sambar kedua remaja pria itu dengan murkanya. Mereka sama-sama melirik Gopal tajam, mata mereka melotot.

"Sudah lah. Kita juga mau minta maaf karena gagal menghalau Pak Cik Kumar tadi" ujar Yaya.

"Walau begitu kita jadi tahu batasan kekuatan masing-masing!" timpal Ying dengan semangat. "Pokoknya serahkan pada kami bertiga untuk meghalau Pelahap Ingatan nanti!"

"Pasti! Aku percaya kalian pasti bisa, Yaya, Ying, Gopal!" seru Boboiboy dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Lain kali jangan sampai ada Pelahap Ingatan yang lolos. Mereka lebih kuat di dalam pilar…" Fang tahu-tahu ikut berkomentar, semua orang di sana memandanginya dengan sedikit takjub. "Apaan sih kalian melihatku begitu?!"

Boboiboy kini tak menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dan menyodorkan kepalan tangannya pada Fang. "Jadi, sekarang kita berjuang dalam satu tim?"

"Ha… hanya untuk memulihkan Matra! Aku yakin tanpa bantuanku, lebih sulit pastinya untuk merebut Nukleus. Seperti barusan misalnya…" suara Fang agak memelan di akhir, ia melempar pandangan ke samping. Namun kepalan tangan Fang pun beradu dengan kepalan tangan Boboiboy.

"Hehehe! Mohon bantuannya kalau begitu!" sambut Boboiboy. Nada riangnya membuat ketiga orang lainnya menyimpulkan bahwa dua rival itu akhirnya bisa bekompromi juga.

"Kok cuma kalian berdua sih, curang!" seru Gopal sembari merangkak mendekati Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Ya lo! Kan kita juga satu tim!" timpal Ying.

"Ayo kita ulangi sama-sama!" komando Yaya pun membuat mereka semua berdiri dan membentuk lingkaran kecil dan mengumpulkan satu tangan mereka untuk bertautan dalam satu titik.

"Ochobot, ayo sini!" panggil Boboiboy pada sang robot kuning yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan mereka.

"Eh, aku?" Ochobot keheranan dan menunjuk dirinya untuk memastikan.

"Tentu lah! Kau pun bagian dari tim kami!" ulang Boboiboy dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Yo, kami mengandalkanmu komandomu juga Ochobot!" ujar Ying.

"Hidup kami bergantung padamu soalnya… hiks" Gopal nampaknya masih agak ketakutan setelah simulasi barusan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Sayap mekanis Ochobot bergerak lebih cepat dan ia pun bergabung dan ikut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oke, kita mulai ya!" Boboiboy memberikan aba-aba. "Untuk memulihkan kembali Matra!" Boboiboy melirik Yaya dengan isyarat melanjutkan.

"Untuk melindungi keluarga dan teman-teman kita" sambung Yaya.

"Untuk merebut ketujuh pilar" Fang yang berada di samping Yaya pun lugas berkata.

"Untuk menghentikan semua Pelahap Ingatan" Ying melirik ke arah Gopal yang ada di sampingnya.

"Untuk… melindungi ingatan orang-orang!" walau agak tersendat, Gopal akhirnya bisa melanjutkan.

"Untuk keselamatan kalian selama melalui misi dalam Matra" ungkapan Ochobot mendapat atensi khusus dari kelima remaja itu.

"Satu… dua… tiga!"

Dalam satu entakkan ke bawah, tangan yang bertautan pun terlepas diikuti teriakan lantang "OOOOOUUU!"

-CdS-

"Sudah bisa dipastikan dalam dua minggu setelah kalian mendapatkan kekuatan, maka distorsi petama akan muncul" Ochobot memberikan arahan terakhir setelah sesi latihan usai. "Tak banyak yang bisa kuberitahukan lagi kepada kalian. Tapi besok kuharap kalian bisa merebut Nukleus Matra yang pertama"

Besok mereka akan menghadapi petualangan pertama sekaligus tugas pertama mereka di Matra. Entah distorsi akan muncul di mana, ataupun di sektor manakah mereka akan bertarung nantinya. Tapi setelah simulasi, siap tak siap mereka tetap akan menghadapinya.

"Jadi, besok kita berkumpul di rumahmu lagi Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku buka portal dulu sebentar" Boboiboy memfokuskan atensinya pada dinding logam itu dan memunculkan pintu laboratorium di lantai tiga gedung sekolah. "Besok Tok Aba akan menginap di sahabatnya itu, jadi kita bisa menjadikan rumahku sebagai tempat berkumpul lagi"

"Baiklah, nanti pagi aku ke rumahmu dan kita bisa main video game sebagai pemanasan!" Ajakan Gopal langsung mendapat

"Huh! Harusnya kita fokus bukannya main-main seperti itu!" Ying mendebat, bibirnya cemberut.

"Tapi main game juga melatih fokus lah!" Gopal balas berdalih, dan ia pun melirik sang robot "Ochobot! Benar kan setidaknya kita butuh latihan sebelum bertarung!"

"Asalkan kalian dalam keadaan fit saja sudah cukup kok" Ochobot menengahi perdebatan antara remaja-remaja ini.

"Dan jangan ada lagi perabot rumah yang hancur kali ini!" tambah Boboiboy dengan nada setengah mengancam.

"Tapi kan kalau terpaksa…" Dalih yang dilontarkan Fang sayangnya harus terpotong.

"Pokoknya nggak ada pengecualian!" Seru Boboiboy. Sudah cukup kamarnya porak poranda seperti kapal pecah pekan lalu.

"Tenang dulu Boboiboy, belum tentu portalnya akan muncul di rumahmu" Sebagai pihak yang membuat simulasi kemarin, Ochobot ikut merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Hari perebutan Nukleus Matra yang pertama pun tiba, dan beberapa dari kelima remaja itu telah berkumpul di rumah Boboiboy. Fang dan Gopal sengaja datang sejak pagi, sementara Yaya dan Ying akan datang setelah siang nanti. Selepas puas bermain video game dan menyelesaikan sedikit tugas sekolah mereka, Boboiboy pergi membeli makan siang untuk ia dan kedua temannya itu.

Namun sesampainya remaja bertopi jingga itu di rumah, ia kontan melongo di depan pintu yang baru saja dibukanya. Ruang tamu rumahnya kini telah dipenuhi balon beraneka warna. Segera saja ia menjatuhkan kantong kresek berisi makan siang mereka.

"Fang, Gopal! Jangan seenaknya membuat dekorasi di rumah orang lah!" seru Boboiboy. "Bereskan lagi sana!"

"Ah Boboiboy! Cepat sekali kau pulang!" Sapa Gopal sambil nyegir, tangan besarnya mendorong Boboiboy masuk. "Coba lihat apa yang kita bisa lakukan dengan balon-balon ini!"

Boboboy memandangi balon-balon itu dengan ngeri. Seketika fobianya dengan benda yang satu ini terpanggil kembali. Ia berusaha menjaga jarak dan melangkah hati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh balon yang berserakan di lantai.

"Jangan bilang kau takut?" ledek Fang sembari menahan tawa.

"Nggak lah!" Dikatai seperti itu oleh Fang membuat nyali Boboiboy kembali.

"Lihat ini Boboiboy! Kalau aku lakukan…" Gopal yang memegang sebuah balon mendekatkan ujung benda itu (yang Boboiboy tebak berisi air) pada nyala api lilin.

"Jangan! Nanti meletup lah!" Teriak Boboiboy panik, namun di luar dugaan balon itu tak meletus. "Hebat, nggak mele…"

DORRRR!

Fang yang berdiri di belakang Boboiboy tahu-tahu meletuskan sebuah balon. Membuat sang rival membeku seketika, dan tawa dua orang usil itu menandai keberhasilan mereka mengerjai Boboiboy. Adanya Fang membuat keusilan Gopal bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat rupanya.

Baru sepekan berlalu dan rasanya Boboiboy sudah menyesali kenapa ia menyambut rival berkacamatanya itu.

.

.

.

Berlanjut pada chapter 5: Limit

**A/N:**

**Satu lagi chapter selesai, terima kasih bagi yang sempat mampir ^^**

**Mulai dari bulan ini, saya mungkin akan semakin sulit mendapatkan waktu untuk menulis. Tapi ff ini akan terus berlanjut! Karena mulai dari chapter inilah bagian-bagian yang ingin ditulis. Bagaimana petualangan mereka di berbagai sektor Matra nanti.**

**Lalu soal elemental Boboiboy…. mereka akan muncul seiring dengan jalannya cerita, jadi tunggu saja ya ^^**

**Sampai jumpa lagi~**


End file.
